My Immortal
by melissaloveanime
Summary: Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! IXO & GXN
1. Chapter 1

**My First Story So Please Go Easy On Me!**

**Title: **My Immortal

**Summary: **Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 1**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>"Orihime Inoue!"<p>

Orihime jumped up and banged her head on the bathroom door. Had she fallen asleep? _Oh damn it_, Orihime thought... she had drank... a lot last night, of course over the ending of her relationship with Ulquiorra. She knew it would end soon.

"I don't wanna get up." Orihime said tired, with a hangover that could last a week.

"Neliel is here!"

Orihime sat up, reached for the doorknob and opened it up slightly. Orihime's foster mother wasn't joking.

Neliel stood there, with her arms crossed and shaking her head at Orihime.

_Oh great, _Orihime thought.

Neliel shook her head at Orihime and breathed a deep sigh. "Orihime, what have you been doing, **again**?" She motioned to the empty glass bottles in the corner of her room.

"...Nel."

Orihime stood up to look at Neliel. Her only friend left.

"I miss him Nel, I really do."

Orihime fell into Neliel's arms, sobbing. "Why does this happen to me?"

Neliel held onto her tightly, comforting her the best as she could. "Don't worry, Hime. You'll find the right guy. He's out there waiting for you." She rubbed her back in a rhythmic pattern and then lifted her chin slightly. "But, you don't have to drink to numb the pain. I'm always here for you."

"I know, Nel." Orihime pulled away from their hug and wiped away her tears. "It's just... you have it so good. You have best guy, Grimmjow. He cares about you and... I-I-I have no one." She tried to hold back anymore unecessary tears. She just wanted someone there for her, someone that she could call her own.

"Nel..." Orihime breathed her name, once again. "I want Ichigo back."

Neliel stepped back in shock. She released Orihime and looked at her face, searching for some form of sarcasm but she couldn't find any. "Wh-What? Are you serious? Hime, he hurt you worse than the others! Why would you want that freaking idiotic jerk back?" Neliel asked, in disbelief.

Orihime sighing, knowing she would get that answer from her.

"But, I was so happy with him. And I know he hurt me when he-" Orihime stopped herself. She could barely speak remembering all the pain she went through. "..cheated on me with Rukia," she continued, "but I loved him. And I still do." She studied Neliel's shock, blank face. "You understand that, don't you?"

In her head she thought _NO! _But, as she looked at Orihime's face she couldn't help but feel sympathy for her.

She sighed sharply. "Yes I understand."

Neliel's mind drifted back to that day as well and she stated. "I can't believe them both! Rukia was our best friend."

Orihime bit her lip in hate. She couldn't help but laugh though. "Rukia always just had to have the guys that we had. Notice that?"

She shrugged, still sad. "It doesn't matter. Rukia is gone, for now... but Ichigo... he's planning to ask her to marry him."

Orihime's tears started to whelm up again. "Why am I so stupid? I know that Ichigo won't want me back... he just wants that slut."

She sat down in a chair, picking up a magazine with Rukia and Ichigo all over the cover. She threw the magazine and looked at Neliel.

Neliel became wide-eyed at the marriage statement. "What? He's going to try and marry her?"

Orihime played with the end of her hair. "Unfortunately." She sighed deeply.

"...He told me, when I saw him the other day." Orihime told Neliel, her voice cracking.

Neliel's face pulled together into a sour expression, as if she'd been sucking into a lemon.

"That jerk! What? Is he trying to rub it in your face?" She huffed and then her cell began to buzz.

"Uh," she looked at caller ID, _Grimmy_. She looked up at Orihime with a guilty expression on her face. "Um-"

"Answer it."

Orihime turned to her mirror and fixed her make-up that was smudged by her crying. She glanced at Neliel from the mirror.

"Nel, please don't worry about me. Just answer your phone."

Neliel smiled a bit. "Thanks."

She took her phone out of her back pocket and answered it. "Hey baby!"

Orihime shook her head and went back to looking in the mirror.

"Heey babe. Where are ya?" Grimmjow smirked to himself, just hearing her usual happy voice made him..happy.

Neliel giggled. "I'm at Orihime's. What about you?" She asked, falling onto the bed, listening to his sexy voice.

Grimmjow hesitated before he finally said, "I'm at home...with Kurosaki." His voice lowered at the mention of Ichigo's name. Grimmjow had started calling Ichigo by his last name since Ichigo and Orihime broke up, before that he used to call him by his name or 'strawberry.' Neliel shuddered at the sound of Ichigo's name. "But...I have plans for us tonight." He finished.

"Wait! You have plans for us tonight? Aww! What are we doing?" Neliel asked, excited.

Orihime jumped and turned around with a make-up smudge face. "Nel! Please calm down."

"You, me, and the bed." Grimmjow said, smirking.

Neliel's face turned red and she covered her face in Orihime's pillow.

"And.."

"And what?" Neliel asked, still blushing.

"Me and close friends to celebrate Rukia and Ichigo's engagement..?" Grimmjow said quickly.

He hated making Neliel upset and this would for sure make her mad.

And he was right.

"WHAT!" Neliel screamed, hopping up from the bed.

"Babe, I know! But it would mean a lot to me...and Kurosaki if you came!" Grimmjow said, trying to convince her.

"And don't forget about our plans."

"Oh, so you think that by saying that your gonna _woo_ me is gonna make me say yes?" Neliel yelled into the phone.

Orihime turned around. "Nel...what's wrong?"

Grimmjow sighed. "Dammit Nel! Kurosaki wants me to be there! And I ain't gonna be there by myself!" He yelled back.

He sighed again. "Just come, alright. We could have the sex, after, or before. I really don't care."

Neliel faintly blushed at the last part, but she was still angry, but she sighed, giving in.

"Fine." She said, gritting her teeth.

Grimmjow smirked. "Thanks babe. I hope your not mad at me and that your still up for tonight. But I gotta go. Tell the princess I said what up. Love ya."

Neliel sighed. "Love you too."

Grimmjow pressed the end button and turned to Ichigo.

"Your a real ass, you know that?"

Ichigo leaned back in the chair, placing his hands behind his head. "I know."

* * *

><p>Neliel sat on the bed and closed her eyes, shaking her head.<p>

"Nel...what's wrong?"

Neliel opened her eyes and looked at Orihime, who sat next to her.

Neliel chuckled dryly a bit and bit her bottom lip in anger.

"Sorry, it's just...Grimmjow wants me to go to Ichigo's-um," She tried to rack her brain for some excuse. "Uh, I-I mean, er... I got nothing. Look, Grimmjow's taking me to Ichigo and Rukia's engagement party." She said, biting her lip out of nervousness this time.

Orihime looked down. "Oh...well...uh...that's er...nice?" She faked a smile.

Neliel looked at her sympathetically. "Orihime, I'm sorry, it's just...Grimmjow really needs me to go."

She stared at Orihime's smeared make-up when Orihime looked back up and grinned.

"Hey, come on, let's fix your make-up!" She said, happy and grabbed Orihime's hand pulling her up and ran over to the mirror and began fixing her make-up.

* * *

><p>Neliel brushed off her black skinny jeans and fluffed her long, sea-green hair. She looked out the window of her small apartment and noticed Grimmjow leaning against his electric blue convertible with his arms crossed. She ran outside and up to him. "Hello, sexy." She smiled, kissing him.<p>

Grimmjow smirked when she pulled away and ran his fingers through her sea-green locks.

"You look _great_." He said as he moved his hands from her hips to the back pockets of her skinny jeans, cupping her butt cheeks.

She blushed hoping no one saw their private moment but she managed to giggle.

"Just promise me one thing."

She looked at his eyes, with her own telling him to continue.

"_Try_ to be nice to Kurosaki. I know he broke princess' heart and had sex with _Rukia_," he said her name in disgust. "Slutty bitch. But, just _try_, alright?"

Neliel sighed. "Alright. I'll try. But only because you told me to!"

Grimmjow smirked and crashed his lips onto hers, his hands squeezing her ass causing her to let out a moan. He was about to deepen the kiss but Neliel broke away from the kiss and put a finger to his lips.

"Save that for later." She winked at him with a sexy, seductive smile.

Grimmjow grinned. "Ya know it."


	2. Chapter 2:edited

**Title: **My Immortal

**Summary: **Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 2**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>As Grimmjow and Neliel began to drive off, Neliel turned to Grimmjow.<p>

"So, how was work today?" She laughed, knowing how average her choice of conversation was.

"Work was...actually it went pretty well. You?"

Grimmjow smirked at her then suddenly his cell phone vibrated, the caller I-D read Ichigo.

Grimmjow answered it warily.

"What, Kurosaki?"

"Hey man, are you and...oh what's her name... Nilel... almost here yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Dude, it's Neliel you ass! And yeah we're almost there."

Grimmjow hung up the phone pissed off, already fed up with his used-to-be best friend.

Neliel huffed. "Ugh, what'd he call me this time?"

"Nilel...I swear ever since he started dating slut-ass bitch cunt Rukia, he's become a fuckin ass."

Grimmjow pulled into the restraunt parking-lot to see Rukia standing there. Yelling at Ichigo.

Neliel laughed. "Well, whatever he did to make her mad at him I'm sure he deserved it!"

They parked the car and Neliel slowly hopped out, skidding over to Grimmjow's side and wrapping her fragile frame around his tight bust.

"Yeah, I know. She seems pissed." Grimmjow whispered in Neliel's ear.

As they reached the entrance of the restraunt, Grimmjow cleared his throat.

Rukia and Ichigo snapped their head over at Grimmjow.

Rukia grunted and stormed off.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and walked up to Grimmjow.

"What's with her?" Neliel asked, trying not to giggle.

Grimmjow started to chuckle along with Neliel. "Yeah, Kurosaki. What did you do this time? Fuck another women?"

Ichigo didn't seem to hear Grimmjow, he was too busy looking Neliel up and down, checking her out.

Neliel was wearing a black and white striped tank top, a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

Ichigo shook his head. "Oh, uh nothing important." He moved a little bit closer to Neliel. "But she'll be fine don't worry about her. By the way, you look sexy tonight. Grimmjow better keep a close eye on you." He winked at her then looked at Grimmjow.

"Let me guess. She found out you invited me?" A innocent voice said.

Both Neliel and Grimmjow turned around to see Orihime standing there in a short black dress, with her long auburn hair in curls.

Ichigo's jaw dropped as he looked her up and down. "O-Orihime?"

"Hi, Nel." Orihime smiled, ignoring Ichigo.

"Kurosaki. Let's have a talk." Grimmjow demanded and they walked a little ways away from the girls.

Grimmjow clenched his fists in anger. "You hit on my girl, play with the princess' heart and you're only with that bitch Rukia for sex and her money!" He yelled. "What the **fuck **is wrong with you?"

Ichigo laughed a little. "I don't know man, maybe because it's more fun! And also if you know how much fun sex is I think you would marry for it too." He said, laughing.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself. "Trust me, I know how much fun sex is! I get some almost every week! But I wouldn't go so low to just marry for sex! You know what, Kurosaki? You've become such a fuckin' ass ever since that bitch manipulated you to fuck her in the car and doing drugs. Then you ruined princess' life."

* * *

><p>Orihime shuffled through her purse looking her phone when she felt it vibrate.<p>

"Nel...Rukia just texted me." Orihime said confused as she looked at Neliel.

Neliel's eyebrows pulled together in confusion and shock.

"No way! Let me see!" She said running over and looking over Orihime's shoulder.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"Orihime, it's not Ichigo's fault. I'm the one who seduced him into having sex with me to break you two up. Please, don't blame Ichigo." Orihime read the text outloud.

Orihime looked up at Neliel. "Do you think she means it?"

"I don't know. I mean it sounds true but then...why is Ichigo still such an arrogant jerk?" Neliel asked, skeptical.

"That's what I want to know." Orihime answered. She put her gaze on Ichigo and Grimmjow, whom still were fighting.

Neliel cocked her head to the side, following Orihime's gaze then her eyes lit up.

"Orihime, do you think we should go eaves drop on them like we used to in high school?" She asked, grinning with excitement.

Orihime's face lit up.

"Oh Nel, you know me so well!" Orihime giggled and nodded.

They both sneaked over behind one of the columns at the front and listened intently. Grimmjow was yelling something at Ichigo.

Orihime tripped over her heels, and yelped causing Ichigo and Grimmjow looked their way. Orihime looked up at Neliel rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Just like high school, huh?" She asked, nervously.

Neliel rolled her eyes. "Yup, you're still the same klutz you were then." She laughed.

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked over at them and walked over.

Orihime stood up and brushed the dirt off her legs. "Oh good, now they're coming over here."

Neliel giggled. "Don't worry, just stay by me. He already tried to hit on me tonight."

Orihime threw her hands up. "Oh like that helps!" She giggled.

Grimmjow crossed his arms as he approached the girls.

"Were you two, you know, eaves dropping on us?" Grimmjow asked as he raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

Ichigo checked out Orihime once again then quickly checked Neliel out, causing Neliel to throw him a disgusted glare.

Neliel stood up and played with her hair nervously. "Wh-what? N-No, pshh, we used to do that stuff in like 10th grade? Pffft, I-I'd never do that now, no, we were just...um, cleaning the ground. You know, picking up litter to save the environment." She giggled nervously.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Orihime agreed picking up a piece of paper that was on the ground and tossed it into a trash can. "Woo! Go green?" Orihime did some sort of jazz hand thing and smiled a cheesy smile.

"Pfsh...Girls. I'll never understand 'em." Grimmjow said, mostly to himself, not really wanting an answer from Ichigo.

After a pause, Neliel spoke first.

"**So, **are we still going to have this..." She took a gulp. "Engagement party? And where'd Rukia go?"

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Well, since Mr. Heartless over here likes to hurt people...he is just marrying Rukia for sex and her money." Grimmjow said, disgusted with how badly Ichigo changed.

Orihime turned to Ichigo and glared as she scoffed. "Jerk." She said under her breath.

"And shouldn't Rukia be at her own engagement party? Where is she?" Orihime simply asked to be nice.

Ichigo looked around. "Well, she's not here."

Neliel rolled her eyes. "Naw duh, Sherlock. Thanks for stating the obvious."

Ichigo laughed. "Keep quiet, Nilil or I'll-"

"My name's **Neliel! **Kami, can't you at least remember my fucking name!" She yelled, breaking free of Grimmjow's embrace and getting in Ichigo's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **My Immortal

**Summary: **Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 3**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tite Kubo._

**WARNING: **GrimmNel lemon-ish

* * *

><p>Ichigo laughed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Grimmjow, looks like you got a fiesty one on your hands."<p>

Orihime hit Ichigo in the back of the head. "You're a pig, you know that right?"

Orihime's hateful comments and glances couldn't hide her true feelings about him. Too bad he was a total dumbass.

"What the **fuck**, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled when he saw Ichigo checking Neliel out again.

Orihime shot a 'calm down' look at Grimmjow and groaned.

"My feet are **killing** me!"

She leaned against a post and started to rub her sore feet. She looked up to see everyone staring at her oddly.

"What? You guys should know how much of a complainer I am!" She whined.

Neliel rolled her eyes and laughed, escaping back in Grimmjow's warm, muscular arms.

Ichigo went over to Orihime. "Need any help? I make a killer massage therapist." He smirked.

Grimmjow held onto Neliel tightly, hiding his face in her hair, smelling her sweet hair. Her smell always drives him crazy.

Orihime giggle and looked at Ichigo. She stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Do you?" She couldn't help but smile at the heartless man in front of her. Too bad she was madly in love with him.

Neliel smiled as the delicious aroma of Grimmjow's cologne wafted down into her nostrils.

Ichigo smirked. "Yup. Here, I'll show you." He said, reaching for her foot.

Grimmjow looked down at Nel and she looked up at him. He stared into her eyes then his eyes traveled down to her full lips and he couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and kissed Neliel passionately, running his fingers through her sea-green locks.

Orihime hesitated but let Ichigo have a hold of her foot.

"You better not give me douche bagginess." Orihime scoffed.

"I heard it's contagious." Orihime smirked.

Neliel grinned and kissed him back, playing with his electric blue locks. She pushed him back into one of the columns and kissed him rougher. She licked his bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth and they started a tongue war.

They didn't even pay attention to Ichigo and Orihime.

Ichigo chuckled. "Well, maybe that's what you need."

He began rubbing her foot, gently and caringly. It was as if the real Ichigo was being portrayed by a foot massage.

Orihime smiled. Did she have her Ichigo back? She shook her head. She pulled her foot away and sat on the cold pavement of the parking-lot. Looking at Ichigo, Orihime gave him her foot back and smiled. "Maybe." She winked and giggled softly.

Grimmjow pulled Neliel closer to him, until their bodies couldn't get any closer. Their warm breath hitting each other's faces after pulling away from the kiss.

"I love ya, Nel." Grimmjow said, in between kisses.

Neliel loved the husky sound of his voice and the warm feel of his breath as it crashed down on her lips, making her body flush.

"I love you, too." She breathed back, kissing him roughly again.

Ichigo smiled and rubbed her foot as he gazed deep into her gray eyes. He began to remember when they were together and how young and naive he was back then. He grinned and bit his lip slightly and stopped rubbing her foot for a second, leaving Orihime confused.

Orihime pulled her leg back and looked at Ichigo. "I-Is there something wrong?"

Ichigo, still grinning, crawled a bit closer to her.

Grimmjow brushed his lips against Neliel's soft creamy neck and smirked against it when he heard her gasp.

Neliel loved the feel of his hot lips and breath as it caressed her neck. She nibbled on his ear gently and then whispered into it.

"I love you more than you know, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. You're everything to me."

Orihime grinned at Ichigo and played with the ends of his hair, studying Ichigo's face.

Grimmjow stopped caressing Neliel's neck and kissed his way to her ear and whispered in her ear.

"Nel, ya mean everything to me. Ya really do." He smirked when he felt her shiver. "I think I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya."

Neliel felt as if electric currents were waving through her body as Grimmjow spoke to her, then it finally settled in what he said and she opened her eyes wide. "R-Really?"

Ichigo had longed for Orihime's touch and now finally he got it. But, his feeling weren't as he thought. His stomach felt queasy and his cheeks redenned. He didn't know why.

He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

He leaned closer, inching towards her face.

He parted his lips slightly, moving in for a kiss, when...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **My Immortal

**Summary: **Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, and Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 4**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>"What the-"<p>

Rukia ran over to Ichigo and Orihime.

"Orihime? I thought I apologized to you, not give you permission to kiss **my **fiance!"

Grimmjow pulled away groaning, opening his mouth to yell at Rukia for ruining his and Neliel's hot make-out session, but then he closed his mouth when he saw Ichigo leaning into kiss Orihime and Rukia yelling.

"Damn it, we have trouble..." Grimmjow sighed.

Neliel sighed sharplyy and got off of Grimmjow, wishing Rukia hadn't ruined their moment! Wait, but she hadn't she **always **done that?

"Rukia! Don't go yelling at me! It was Ichigo who was going to kiss **me! **Plus your fiance...told us that this was all a set up!" Orihime shouted, making hand motions.

Orihime glanced over at Ichigo. His face showed gultiness but happiness.

Ichigo stood up and faced Rukia. "Look, Rukia, I don't think we should get married."

Rukia's jaw dropped and she whined, while getting closer to Ichigo and playing with his collar. "But, I thought we had more...chemistry." She said seductively.

Ichigo pushed her off. "We do in **bed! **But, then after there is **nothing, **and I'm tired of it." He yelled.

Orihime kept her mouth shut, not wanting to make the situation worse.

Grimmjow and Neliel rushed over to stop the yelling.

"Oi, Kurosaki. Calm your ass down." Grimmjow said.

Orihime stood up. "I-I should go." She said as she slowly put her shoes on and grabbed her purse.

Ichigo turned around to stop her but Orihime had already gone.

Rukia saw Ichigo's gesture and became jealous. "Oh, I see, is that why?" She yelled. "Because I broke you both up once, I'm sure I could do it again with pleasure!" She growled.

"Rukia, you have been giving us crap about Ichigo, ever since you started liking him, can't you just give up?" Neliel asked, shaking her head.

Rukia huffed and then took one last look at Ichigo, and then she glanced down at the ring around her finger. "And I suppose **this **is a **fake **diamond?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side looking at the ring and his eyebrow pulled together in confusion. "Well, actually it's rea-"

Rukia yanked the ring off her finger and threw it at Ichigo. "I don'want to hear it! Well, come get me if you ever want to get over this little stupid crush on Orihime and we'll have some **real **fun." She said and then ran away.

Ichigo stood there in shock. He looked over at Neliel.

Neliel looked up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't know what to say. He just stood there and took everything.

"Soo.." Grimmjow said rolling on his heels, sensing the awkwardness.

"We should go check on the princess..." He suggested.

Neliel giggled at Grimmjow's adorable expression. It's rare when you see Grimmjow like this, that's why she thought it was adorable. "Yeah, we probably should."

Ichigo grinned. "Okay, let's go."

Neliel pushed him back. "Not you, Mr. Testosterone." She growled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand that lay on his chest and kissed it softly. "As you wish your highness." He squinted his eyes at Grimmjow, for he knew he wouldn't be happy that kissed any part of Neliel.

And he was right.

Grimmjow pulled Neliel's hand away from Ichigo's grasp, glaring at him. "Enough." He growled and Ichigo made a face.

"Come on, Nel." Grimmjow said, putting his arm tightly around her should and walking her to his car.

He looked back at Ichigo.

Ichigo had his phone out texting somone. Most likely all his 'friends', to tell them that him and two-faced Rukia were over.

Neliel wiped her hand off on Grimmjow's leather jacket and shuddered. "Ugh, if that bucket of sperm kisses me again, I think I'll have to take a shower. I don't want to get pregnant by his nasty lips."

Grimmjow grinned. "I feel bad for the princess..."

Neliel looked up at Grimmjow with a puzzled look.

"She must be washing her foot, **very **well. You never know where his hands or...lips have been."

Grimmjow frowned when he noticed that Neliel was still wiping her hand off on his leather jacker, probably thinking that she still has some of Ichigo's lips on her hand.

"Here."

Grimmjow tossed Neliel hand sanitizer and chuckled when she glared at him but she giggled.

"He he, thanks." She used some and then tossed it back at him and she climbed into his car.

Grimmjow got into his electric blue convertible and started the engine and drove over to Orihime's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up...for Orihime and Ichigo...by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclamier:** NOT MINE! It belong to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 5**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>"Um, Grimmy, can I ask you something?" Neliel asked, her stomach becoming queasy.<p>

Grimmjow looked at her with worry. "Yeah, Nel?"

He stopped at a red light. While waiting, he looked at Neliel again.

Neliel, didn't want Grimmjow to be worried.

"Oh, it's nothing like that." She said, waving her hands in front of her face then she sighed.

"Look, we've been dating for 2 years now, and well, I don't understand what you were trying to say before Rukia came over to Orihime."

Grimmjow scratched his head, and frowned not remembering what he said. Then it hit him.

_"I think I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya."_

"Uh, right now isn't the greatest time to talk about it." He said, looking at her.

Neliel pouted a little and tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh, well, uh...okay."

Grimmjow nodded, hearing the disappointment in her voice he sighed, pulling into Orihime's drive-way. The head lights were on. A lonely Orihime, sitting on her front porch. Her hands hidden by her face.

Neliel whined. "Oh no! Grimm, stay here for a second. I'll wave to you when you can come." She said, noticing the bottle in Orihime's hand.

Grimmjow was confused but nodded, not noticing the bottle in Orihime's hand.

Orihime looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Neliel, she waved her hand.

"Hi-ya." She said, half-drunk.

Orihime took another sip of the alcohol and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Whyyy aarree youuu here?" Orihime whined.

Neliel snatched the alcohol from Orihime's grap and poured it out in the grass.

"Saving your life." She stated, sitting down next to Orihime and grabbing her hand.

"Why do you always resort to drinking or drugs?"

Orihime lifted her head to protest but started to puke. After the puking, she looked back at Neliel.

"Nel, you **know** that I have never touched any kind of drugs ever. Alcohol makes everything betterrr." Orihime said, throwing her hand sup then putting her hands on her head. "Ow..I have a headache." She whined.

Neliel rolled her eyes and huffed. "Ugh, yeah it may numb the pain for now, but look at you now. Come on, let's get you in bed." She helped Orihime up and motioned for Grimmjow to come help her get Orihime up the stairs.

Grimmjow rushed out of the car to Neliel's side.

"Fuck, she's drunk." He said to himself.

Grimmjow stood Orihime up and put one of her arm around his neck. Orihime giggled and started to close her eyes.

"Orihime, you can't fall asleep now. You're not in bed yet."

Orihime laughed. "Ha ha...in bed."

Neliel shook her head at Orihime.

"Good thing we got here in time, or who knows what would've happened to her." Neliel said as they dragged her up to her room.

"Tell me 'bout it." Grimmjow said as he sat Orihime on her bed.

"Remember the time when we were all partyin', and Kurosaki and the princess got lost in the front yard?" Grimmjow asked, laughing. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he missed the old days. When him and Ichigo would hand and make fun of almost everyone.

Neliel simpered, thinking back as well and laughing. She tucked Orihime into bed in the dark room and then she turned to Grimmjow bumping into him as she did.

"Oh!" She laughed and didn't move away.

Grimmjow smirked down at her and then picked her up briday style and walked down to the stairs, into the living room. He sat down on the couch, with Neliel on his lap.

Neliel giggled when he started to nibble on her ear, causing Grimmjow grin.

"Uh...Nel." Grimmjow said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Remember what ya asked me in the car?"

Neliel nodded, getting a bit nervous herself.

Grimmjow gulped nervously. He had never been this nervous before.

He reached into his jean pocket and pulled something out, fisting it in his hand. He decided not to beat around the bush and just come out and say it.

He opened his fist to reveal a ring. "Marry me."

Neliel's mouth hung open and she was speechless. She couldn't find her voice to speak.

"Nel? Oi! Nel!" Grimmjow said. "Say somethin', woman."

A noise came from the hall.

Grimmjow turned to see Orihime eaves dropping on them.

"Sorry couldn't sleep," She said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "...and NEL! Saaayyy yesssss!" She shouted.

Neliel was still in shock, but Orihime shook her out of it. "Oh, um, Y-yes! YES! YESSS!" She squealed.

Grimmjow smirked and slid the ring on Neliel's finger and kissed her and Neliel smiled as tears fell down from her eyes.

Orihime giggled from the hall way. "You know what this calls for?" She said, walking into the living room.

"A glass of wine." Orihime chirped.

Grimmjow gave Orihime a look.

"Or...not." Orihime said sitting on the other couch.

Neliel rolled her eyes, but the wine did sound pretty good. She raised her eyebrows at Grimmjow curiously as if to ask if he wanted any.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Neliel's expression, but gave in.

"Fine I guess we could have one glass." He said. "But I'm not sure the princess should have some." He said, looking at Orihime.

"W-w-what?" Orihime whined.

"**Un**fair." She huffed and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"What are you? A 5-year-old?"

"Hanging out with you two, sure makes it feel that way." Orihime said, sticking her tongue out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 6**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Neliel glared playfully at Orihime, then she turned to Grimmjow.<p>

"Well, maybe we shouldn't drink in front her." She stated and then thought about it.

"Wait, a minute, Hime! You're supposed to be in bed! Now, shoo!" She said, waving Orihime back up to her bedroom.

Orihime glared at Neliel. "I'm not a bird! You can't just 'shoo' me away!" She said, not moving from her spot on the couch. She smirked and crossed her arms.

Grimmjow looked at Orihime, giving her a silent 'get-out' look.

Orihime raised an eybrow. "Fine fine, but on **one** condition... Ichigo can come over." She smiled at the thought of hanging out with Ichigo again.

Grimmjow glared at her Orihime but sighed and looked at Neliel.

Neliel felt a bit unesay at the though of Ichigo coming over here and trying to seduce her while she's still drunk, but she really did want to be alone with Grimmjow, her new fiance. So, she sighed. "Fine...He can come over. **But,** only if you **promise not** to let him take advantage of you. And **no** drinking." She mothered.

"Yes **mom.** But only if **you** promise **not** to have sex with Grimmjow in **my** living room."

Grimmjow smirked and Neliel blushed.

"FINE!"

Orihime stood up and smiled. "Thank you Nel!"

"Wait.." She pulled away.

"Why did I evern ask? It's my house." She laughed at herself and ran into her room.

Grimmjow looked at Neliel and smirked.

"Soo..." He said, pulling her closer to him.

Neliel giggled. "Grimmy, you heard Orihime. **No** sex." She got off of his lap and laid her head down on the arm of the couch, her legs on Grimmjow's lap.

Grimmjow glared at his fiancé .

She giggled. "I promise you'll have some at my place." She winked at him.

"Then let's go." Grimmjow grinned then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Neliel asked.

"Well, I don't wanna leave the princess here alone with Kurosaki..." He sighed. "Doesn't she have a guest room or somethin'?"

Orihime's bedroom door opened, and she walked over to the front door. "I do Grimmjow, just..." She blushed and giggled. "Never mind. I trust you'll keep your promise." She opened the front door and walked out.

Neliel blushed, knowing that Orihime had overheard their little private conversation. "Don't worry, Hime." Then she walked into the guest room with Grimmjow. She turned to Grimmjow and laughed. "No sex. Just kissing."

Grimmjow smirked. "Fine with me."

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him and she slid her arms around his neck. He heard footsteps from outside the room, knowing it was Ichigo and Orihime and then he leaned down and kissed Neliel but then their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Neliel pulled a way, disappointed. "Ugh." She said, annoyed.

"Go away." Grimmjow groaned as he let go of Neliel and threw himself on the bed, lying on his back and Neliel did the same.

The door opened and Orihime poked her head. "I hope no one was going to crack open a bottle of sex up in here!" She teased.

Grimmjow squinted his eyes and saw Ichigo standing behind her, his hand in hers. He sighed, hoping Orihime wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Neliel sat up slightly and saw them too. Worry consumed her and she couldn't figure out what situation it was for, having sex with Grimmjow in Orihime's guest room or Orihime having sex with Ichigo.

"Um, Orihime, just remember what I said okay?" She pleaded, seeing Ichigo's smirk.

"And remember what I said." Orihime said, smiling.

"Well, Ichigo and I are going to hang out in the living room."

As Orihime was closing the door she teased, "Haaave fuun." She giggled and closed the door.

Grimmjow turned to Neliel when he heard her sigh.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked.

The butterflies thrashed around wildly in her stomach and her body flushed. "Grimmy I-I.."

Her breathing grew slightly heavier as the worry consumed her. She loved Grimmjow, but she just couldn't have sex in her best friend's guest room and she didn't know how he would take it since Grimmjow is Grimmjow, when he wants something, he gets it. She wanted to make-out at least, but the fear of not being able to stop herself if Grimmjow's hands started to wander. Her head swirled with heavy thoughts and tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't know why and she didn't want to worry Grimmjow, but she already was.

Grimmjow sat up and looked at Neliel and his eyes widened when he saw that she was crying.

"Shit Nel, don't cry." He put his arm around her waist. "Just tell me what's bugging ya." He put his hand under her shirt and drew circles on her side softly with his forefinger.

Her tears began to stop as she relaxed a bit and breathed in a deep gulp of air.

"I'm s-sorry, Grimmjow. I-I just can't. I d-don't know why. I **love** you, but I just can't do it when we're **here** in Hime's guest room." She stuttered, taking in his sweet aroma and resting her head on his chest.

Grimmjow sighed and closed his eyes.

"Nel...I feel the same way...I can wait, alright?" He said and squeezed her side causing her to giggle and he smirked.

"Come on, let's go in the living room."

She nodded and they both walked out of the guest room and into the living room.

Grimmjow was confused.

_Where's Kurosaki and the princess?_ He thought.

He turned to Neliel when he heard giggles coming from Orihime's room.

"We should go check on them." He demanded, thinking of the worse.

"Duh!" Neliel said as she dashed up to Orihime's room with Grimmjow. and listening at the door, praying she wouldn't hear anything sexual.

Grimmjow pressed his ear up to the door.

"Can you hear anything?" He whispered.

Neliel put her forefinger to her mouth, silently telling him to be quiet and tried to listen. Only muffled words came from behidn the door.

Orihime's voice was full of happiness. "Stop! That tickles!" Orihime's laughter muffled her words.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

Neliel couldn't decide what to do, her insticts said 'BUST DOW THE DOOR', but as her best friend, she wanted to trust her. She cocked an eybrow at Grimmjow and whispered back.

"I can't decide. It sounds iffy, but maybe they're just-" She thought of the only other conclusions and that thought grossed her out too. "Tickling, each other? **Ew.** Ugh, I don't know, you decide."

Grimmjow shrugged, he didn't realy want to think of something. He shivered at his thoughts.

"Let's just hope they're ticklin' each other." He whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7:edited

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 7**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tite Kubo. _

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Nel and Grimmjow are doing." Orihime said to Ichigo, their voices still a bit muffled.<p>

Ichigo chucked. "What do you think? He's screwing her."

Orihime glared at Ichigo. "Grimmjow wouldn't do that in my house, and neither will Nel. They promised."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Then you don't obviously know Grimmjow. Grimmjow wouldn't care."

"But he keeps his promises. And you know it."

Ichigo kept his mouth shut, knowing that Grimmjow does keep his promises. He looked around her room and sighed.

"Well this hasn't changed much since high school." He said, referring to her room.

Orihime looked down. "Yeah...I guess."

Orihime wished Ichigo wasn't such an ass sometimes. She missed the Ichigo she met back in high school. She sighed and stood by Ichigo whom was looking at notes Orihime had gotten from all her friends over the years.

"I've been meaning to hang those up for a while now." Orihime said grabbing a piece of paper. She smiled as she read it..It was a note from Ichigo.

"What's that?" He asked skeptically, staring at the note in her hand.

Orihime blushed. "Oh, it's nothing." She folded up the note and set it down.

Ichigo snatched the note off her desk and ran to the other side of the room.

"Now, let's see, what does it say?" He muttered, while opening the letter.

Orihime glared at him but couldn't help but smile. She walked around her room like it was her first time in there. Looking at the stuff hung up on her walls. The photos taped onto her mirror. She stopped when she came across a picture of her and Ichigo. Grimmjow had taken it. Ichigo was holding Orihime in his arms smiling at her. She sighed and traced her fingers on the picture.

Ichigo finished reading the note and he looked at Orihime, longing for that old naive innocence he used to have. He gazed at Orihime's back, tracing her curves, but not feeling lust, just admiration. He walked over to her and gently hugged her from behind, forgetting what Orihime must think he was doing.

Orihime jumped as she felt Ichigo's warm, gentle, strong arms wrap around her body. She longed for this, she just wanted to turn and look into his chocolate brown eyes and tell him how she felt, but she knew she coldn't do that.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo whispered in her ear.

Orihime shifted her head towards Ichigo, her gray eyes tearing up and she didn't say anything. She just looked at Ichigo, unsure what to say.

His face was stern and serious, with a hint of regret. "I really am. I know I hurt you and I can't take back what I did, but I-I just...I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

Orihime turned around and faced Ichigo.

"You shouldn't be sorry." She sighed.

"You weren't the only one who messed up. I over exaggerated." She said looking down.

"Yeah, maybe you did. But, you're not the one who slept with your girlfriend's best friend." He sighed and let go of Orihime, rubbing his forehead.

Orihime looked at Ichigo. "But I forgive you." She said putting a hand on his shouldder.

Ichigo sighed. "Well, you shouldn't."

He looked down and stepped back a little.

"I'm not a nice guy, Orihime. I've changed.. a **lot** since high school."

Orihime crossed her arms.

"Like I don't know that? Ichigo, you aren't the only who changed. I'm not the same girl I was when we met. I used to be able to sort out all my problems. I used to be able to have a great day knowing I was sharing it with other people. Now..." She pointed to the empty bottles of alcohol in her room. "That's how I solve my problems. I'm not happy anymore. And all I really wanted is you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **My Immortal

**Summary: **Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 8**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tite Kubo_ .

* * *

><p>Ichigo swallowed hard at the large lump that rose in his throat. He looked at the empty liquor bottles and his muscles tensed. He hated, what he done, but he realized there was no going back.<p>

"I'm sorry." He said again, not sure what else to say.

Orihime ran her fingers through her hair. "I know you're sorry Ichigo, and I forgive you. But the damage is done."

She sighed and looked at Ichigo. His beautiful brown eyes sparkling. She snaped out of the gaze, shaking her head.

One solitary tear fell down the porcelian of his face and moved forward towards her. "I know." He said, placing one of his hands on her cheek.

She put her hand on Ichigo's and closed her eyes. Orihime didn't really know what to say. Right when she was going to open her mouth there was a thud on Orihime's dor.

"What the...?" She turned her head towards to the door.

Ichigo, startled, ran over to the door and pulled it open. Neliel and Grimmjow tumbled onto the floor.

Orihime glared at them.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO EAVES DROPPING ON US?" She shouted, obviously upset.

Grimmjow stood up, taking Neliel's hand and helping her up. He squinted at ichigo.

"Is that a tear?" He laughed.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime barked.

Grimmjow made a face at her and turned to Neliel.

Neliel looked curiously at Ichigo and then saw everyone looking at her. "Oh, right, me! Um, we werent eaves dropping we were just...Okay, fine we were eaves dropping, but after the stunts Ichigo has pulled, can you really blame us?" She asked, still weirded out by Ichigo's solemn expression.

Orihime shrugged, then smiled. "Thanks for...worrying about me, but really guys I'm fine."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Wel, from what we heard, the neither of you sounded 'fine'."

Orihime looked down, then at Ichigo.

Neliel still couldn't figure out what was going on, her face was molded into permanent confusion.

Ichigo looked at Orihime and felt all of his emotions coming back.

"I think I should go now." He said walking towards the door.

Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Please...Stay!"

Grimmjow looked at Neliel, noticing her expression.

Neliel knew something was off.

Ichigo looked back at Orihime and then shoved off her hand.

"No." He hissed and ran out.

Orihime sighed and crossed her arms, looking down. Not saying anything to Grimmjow and Neliel.

Neliel looked up at Orihime.

"What did he do?" She asked, knowing Orihime knew something.

"Nothing..." Orihime said softly.

"Ya know ya can tell us." Grimmjow said.

Orihime looked at them. "I know..."

"So you're really not going to tell us anything?" Neliel asked.

Orihime shook her head.

"If you want to know what happened, as Ichigo." Orihime said sitting down on her bed.

Neliel rolled her eyes. "Fine, be that way, Orihime." She stuck out her tongue as if they were in kindergarten

Orihime rolled her eyes, but giggled.

She laid back on her bed and mumbled something.

Neliel rolled her eyes too and then turned to leave, leaving Grimmjow and Orihime alone.

Grimmjow sat on the end of Orihime's bed.

"Ya not gonna tell me what happened are ya?" He asked.

Orihime covered her face with a pillow.

"Can you just go? Please?"

Grimmjow sighed and left Orihime's room, walking into the hallway.

"Nel?" He called, not knowing where she ran off to.

Neliel poked her head out of the guest room.

"Did she speak?" She asked, sharply.

Grimmjow shook his head. "I think she's too upset."

"Ugh, crap!" Neliel groaned.

"Well come here." She said and grabbed him, giving him a passionate kiss.

Grimmjow kissed her back, pulling her closer. He pulled away, smirking.

"Woah, where did that come from?"

"For looking so sexy, and for being an amazing fiancé !" She grinned at finally being able to call him that.

Grimmjow grinned widely. "Of course. But, you're even sexier."

He winked and wrapped his arms around his amazing fiancé ."

She licked her lips and then kissed him again.

Grimmjow leaned up onto a wall, bringing Neliel closer to him, kissing her roughly.

* * *

><p>EEP! Grimmjow, Nel... you better remember where you are xD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **My Immortal

**Summary: **Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 9**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Neliel kissed back, forgetting everything, including the fact that they were still in Orihime's hall. She licked Grimmjow's bottom lip, begging for entrance and he eargerly accepted.<p>

Grimmjow's tongue played with hers, as they got deeper into their kiss. He put his hands on her back, playing with the end of her sea-green locks and he pulled away from their kiss to catch his breath.

Neliel looked deep into his eyes, catching her breath quickly before continuing the kiss. Her whole body flushed with excitement as her hands traced his chiseled abs through his shirt.

Grimmjow kissed her back, smirking against her lips. "I love ya, Nel." He whispered between their kisses.

"I love you, too." Neliel breathed. The words spilled out her mouth and into Grimmjow's ear, as she kissed it softly, making her way down his neck and back up again.

Grimmjow smiled, and leaned back. He thought about Orihime. If they continued what they were doing and what it would lead to...in her own household wouldn't make her feel better. But, he continued to kiss Neliel.

Neliel began to feel up his shirt, still kissing him, not thinking about orihime. She shoved him against the wall hard, making a **loud **thump and pressed her body extremely close to his, breathing deeply and lifting up his shirt, her hands sliding up his chest as she did.

In Orihime's room; Orihime groaned, and sat up at the loud thump that came from the hall. She climbed out of bed, and walked out to see Neliel and Grimmjow making-out and Neliel taking Grimmjow's shirt of.

"What the hell you two!" She shouted.

"I know you two are engaged but, I mean. Come on! Not in my house...even more in my hall way!" Orihime groaned as she said the last part.

Neliel stopped tugging at his shirt and whipeed around. She was breathing heavily and now, she remembered where they were and laughed nervously.

"Oh, uh, um-"

Neliel looked at Grimmjow for help. His hair was ratty from her fingers and she laughed softly.

Grimmjow realized what had just happened and fixed his hair, looking at Orihime.

"Uh...yo." he said, not really knowing what else to see.

Orihime threw her arms up. "I'm trying to get over Ichigo, while you two almost start having sex in **my **hall way. I mean what the hell?"

Grimmjow turned to Neliel and shrugged. Yeah, he was hopeless.

Neliel struggled not to laugh as reality settle in of what was going on.

"S-Sorry, Hime, we just got carried away..." She shrugged her shoulders trying to hide the humor in her voice.

Grimmjow looked at Neliel and smirked.

Orihime rolled her eyes. "At least you two had a good night." She huffed, leaning on the hallway wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **My Immortal

**Summary: **Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 10**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Neliel finally got serious.<p>

"Well, maybe if you would tell us what happened we would know how to comfort you!"

Orihime looked at Neliel.

"Did you ever have the thought that it was way too painful to talk about what happened? That I was too upset to talk about the one person that I really loved who I almost had back just leave me all over again?" Orihime raised her voice, sliding down the wall and hugging her knees.

"Oh my gosh, Hime!" Neliel ran to Orihime, hodling her in her arms tightly.

"Orihime, I'm **so **sorry." She apologized.

Orihime shook her head. "No, Nel. It's fine... I guess Ichigo just doesn't want me back."

Grimmjow ran his his fingers through his hair, thinking about punching Ichigo repeatedly for hurting Orihime again, but he knew that wouldn't solve things.

"Not, to be mean, but why do you want him back? He's hurt you so much." Neliel asked, rubbing her back gently.

Orihime looked up at Neliel. "I know you hate him, but Nel, if you knew him like I know him. You'd understand why I want Ichigo back."

Neliel looked up at Grimmjow with a solemn expression. "Well, I don't know what it is you know about him that I don't, but will you at least promise me something?"

Orihime nodded. "Of course."

"**Please, **don't drink, smoke, or cut yourself while we're gone! I will go around your entire house and personally empty **all **your alcohol bottles if I have too. And you know I would!" She mothered.

Orihime smiled and hugged Neliel tightly. "I promise."

She looked at Grimmjow and Neliel. She envied their love. But, she was happy they had such a great relationship.

Neliel grabbed onto Grimmjow's hand and stood up.

"Well, we should go. Goodnight Hime!" Neliel smiled, hugging her tightly.

Orihime smiled, "You two have a good rest of the night. Kay? Don't worry about me!"

Grimmjow nodded. "Night, princess." He side hugged her.

Orihime smirked. "Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning." She teased.

Grimmjow smirked back. "I never regret it." He laughed when he saw Neliel blush and he held onto Neliel tighter.

Orihime smiled warmly as she watched them walk out the door. She hesitated to call and/or text Ichigo.

She sighed heavily, then laid down on her couch.

Grimmjow smiled, and led Neliel to his car, unlocking the car door. He opened Neliel's door for her, then went over to the driver's side and climbed into the car.

He had left his cell phone in the car. He checked it.

10 unread text messages and 2 missed calls. All from Ichigo. Oh boy.

"What? What's wrong?" Neliel asked, worried.

Grimmjow tossed his phone to Neliel and she catched it.

"Kurosaki." Grimmjow sighed.

Neliel looked at his phone and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh, what the hell is his problem?"

She looked at all the messages.

"Well, do you think he really needs to talk? Should I dial his number and put it on speaker? I'll be quiet." Neliel said.

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah, we probably should call him."

Even though Grimmjow will never admit it, he was worried. Yeah, Ichigo was a douche bag but he still looks at Ichigo like a brother. He had a reason to worry.

Neliel pressed the call back button and set the phone on speaker.

It rang a few times and then there was some heavy breathing and sounds of kissing.

After a few seconds, a voice came on the phone.

"H-Hello?"

Grimmjow cleared his throat before speaking. "Yo, Kurosaki. It's Grimmjow. You alright?"

Ichigo laughed and mumbled something away from the phone and then spoke into the phone, angrily. "What do you want?"

Grimmjow got angry the minute he heard Ichigo's mad voice. The guy calls him 2 times and leaves him 10 text messages and he's angry at **him?**

"Dude, you're the one who fuckin' called me 2 times and left me 10 fuckin' text messages." Grimmjow barked.

"What the **fuck **is your problem?"

Grimmjow heard giggling again.

"Are you with that slut Rukia?" Grimmjow asked, angrily.

"Shh I'm trying to yell at Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, away from the phone.

Then, he turned his voice back to the phone.

"That's none of your business." His voice was loud and husky, a deep hoarse sound that instantly gave away the fact that he was drunk.

Orihime looked up at Grimmjow and mouthed, "He sounds drunk too." Her face was consumed with worry.

Grimmjow nodded at Neliel, agreeing with her before he voiced back to the phone.

"As a matter of face, it is. **I **am your only fuckin' friend who stuck by your side even when you fucked it up real bad and I practically raised you when you're family fuckin' left you! It's sure as hell my business." Grimmjow barked.

"But remember, who ever you're messing around with. They will never meet up to the princess. She loves you, and you don't give a flying shit about her!" Grimmjow clenched his fists in ager. He hated the way Ichigo treated women, especially Orihime.

Ichigo was too drunk to listen to Grimmjow and he just laughed.

"Oh yeah? Bite me!" He dared and then moaned loudly in pleasure.

He finished and yelled at Rukia.

"Not you!"

Neliel made a gagging noise and plugged her ears, mouthing, "Ew ew ew ew!"

* * *

><p>tsk, tsk, Ichigo...Grimmjow and Neliel is always in the middle of everything aren't they?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **My Immortal

**Summary: **Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 11**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow growled.<p>

"Whatever Kurosaki, you're a piece of shit. You're ruining your chance with the princess every single time! You don't deserve a girl like her, or **any **girl for that matter." Grimmjow huffed and hung up the phone.

Neliel unplugged her ears and rubbed the temples of her forehead.

"Ugh, he is such an idiot! Why'd you raise him to be a selfish, disgusting pig?" She half joked.

Grimmow rubbed his head.

"I have no idea, but all I know is that he's ruining his life."

He sighed and then looked at Neliel and he couldn't imagine doing that to her. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers softly.

Neliel grinned and began to think.

"Hey, um, babe? You won't ever do anything to hurt me like that, right?" She asked.

Grimmjow stared at her, suprised that she would even ask such a question.

"Hell no! I would never pull a Kurosaki on you!" He chuckled.

Neliel smiled and chuckled lightly then looked down at her ring.

"I never told you what I thought of my ring." She stated.

"Well..." Grimmjow started. He took Neliel's hand and inter lased his finger's with hers. "What do ya think about it?" He asked.

"That it's cheap and fake!" She joked

"No I'm just kidding. I **love **it **so **much, you are amazing!" She said grinning as they pulled up to Grimmjow's driveway.

Neliel leaned forward and pecked his lips. Then, she turned and saw whose house they were at.

"Wait, why are we here? Is Ichigo here?"

Grimmjow was trying not to answer her question so he just got out of the car.

Neliel was skeptical, but she got out of the car and followed him inside, cringing at the thoughts of what may be waiting for them.

Grimmjow walked into the living room. He grinned because Neliel didn't know where they were, but she probably didn't remember. Or didn't care to remember anyway.

He just stood there in the living room, listening for something. He heard muffled moaning coming from one of the rooms and disgust fell upon his face.

Neliel had her eyes squinted closed and her fingers in her ears as she asked, "Is this a sex free zone?"

Grimmjow shook his head. This house was practically a whore house. He became a bit un-easy then knocked on one of the doors.

"Kurosaki! Get your ass out here!" Grimmjow yelled from outside the door.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

Neliel stayed where she was and braced herself.

Ichigo grunted and yelled from inside, "Go away asshole!"

Grimmjow tried to open the door. "Oi slutty Rukia, come on. Let your drunk of a dumb ass pimp open the door."

He banged his fist on the door, leaving a dent.

"Kurosaki, you are ruining your life! Come on! Get out here!"

Ichigo got off of Rukia and pulled on his boxers, opening the door just a crack.

Rukia ran and hid in the corner, pulling on one of Ichigo's robes.

Ichigo poked his head out the door.

"**What? **C-Can't you ssseee I'm a little bussssy?" his words slurred from his still drunken state.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo out of the room, angry he threw him on the ground. Not finding the right words to say he just held down a half-drunk, half-naked Ichigo, disgusted with him. He shoved him and stood up, letting Ichigo stand up.

Neliel screamed at the sight of Ichigo in his boxers and covered her eyes. "Um, I'll just wait outside!"

Ichigo got up and stumbled around a bit. "What the hell, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow looked at Neliel and nodded and Neliel ran outside.

Then, Grmmjow turned to Ichigo.

"Come on man, you're better than this! Where is the Kurosaki we all knew? The one that wasn't such an ass and never slept around! Not this cheep, fake idiot!" Grimmjow shouted.

Ichigo tried to shove Grimmjow back, but failed as his head became really dizzy.

Pictures of Orihime began to flash at him and he blinked repeatedly.

"O-Orihime?" He said before fainting down on the floor.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's body lying on the floor.

"Shit!" He shouted.

"Nel! Rukia!" He shouted, taking out his phone and dialed 911.

Grimmjow knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Dun dun duhhhhh HAHAHA<p>

Ichigo is an idiot! Anyone agree?


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **My Immortal

**Summary: **Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 12**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said I don't own anything! It all belongs to Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Neliel heard Grimmjow's cry for help and ran inside.<p>

"Oh my god!" she screamed and dashed over to Grimmjow's side.

Rukia ran out of the bedroom, worried for Ichigo but also worried that Grimmjow or Neliel would say anything to her, but she knew it wouldn't be pretty either way.

Grimmjow ignored Rukia and turned to Neliel. "The ambulance is on their way." he informed her, then he turned to Rukia.

"Get him some clothes." he told/demanded her.

He noticed she was only wearing a robe. "And get dressed with you're at it."

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up, making sure his head wasn't badly hurt. He turned back to Neliel.

"We should call the princess."

Neliel nodded slowly and grabbed her phone, but before she dialed the number she stopped.

"But what about the slut?" she asked motioning to where Rukia had disappeared. "Orihime won't be happy if she sees Rukia."

Grimmjow nodded, understanding. "We could always say she should stay behind in case some calls or some other shit happens." He shrugged. "Just call her."

There was a noise coming from the front door.

"Oi! Rukia! Where are the fuckin' clothes? The ambulance is here!"

Grimmjow ran up to the door to let them in, they rushed to where Ichigo was.

Neliel quickly dialed Orihime's number and waited for an answer.

Rukia ran downstairs with her clothes on and with Ichigo's clothes.

"Here." She handed them to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow quickly put the clothes on Ichigo, right as the ambulance came into the room and put Ichigo on the gurney.

Grimmjow turned to Neliel whom was on the phone.

A sleepy hello was greeted to Neliel on the phone.

"What do you want?" Orihime whined. "It's 1 am!" she informed Neliel.

Neliel's voice was shaky as she tried to come up with the words to explain it without mentioning how he'd been doing Rukia.

"Uh, meet us at the hospital, it's about Ichigo."

Orihime's eyes widened. She was awake now.

"Did he hurt himself? Oh kami, what happened?" Orihime asked, worried.

Grimmjow started to rush Neliel.

"Come on, we gotta go, babe. Just tell her we'll meet her at the hospital." Grimmjow said almost out the door.

Neliel ran after Grimmjow, rushing her words.

"Look, Orihime he's going to be okay. We'll explain it when you get to the hospital." She hung up the phone and hopped into Grimmjow's convertible as they drove off behind the ambulance.

Orihime sat there for a couple of seconds, taking in all th at she just heard. She rushed into her bathroom, got dressed then threw her hair up. She grabbed her keys and climbed into her car, and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow drove as fast as he could, worry shot through him. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Ichigo.<p>

He turned to Neliel, who seemed to be very tense.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"I thought you would be a bit more calm." He added.

Neliel sighed, confused. "I thought I was, but, ugh I don't know why but I feel really nervous for, Ichigo." She said then thought harder. "And more I'm worried about Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime still loves him!"

"Nel, you have let the princess figure this all out herself. You can't always pick up the pieces every time something gets fucked up in her life. She knows what shes doing. If she thinks its right, let her keep lovin' the jerk." Grimmow insured her, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb on her palm.

Neliel sighed, knowing he was right. She's always too much of a mothering complex that made her just want to reach out and heal everything but now realized that was impossible.

Grimmjow pulled into the hospital parking-lot to already see Orihime standing there waiting for them. He rushed out of the car with Neliel and ran up to Orihime, whom was almost in tears.

"What happened?" She asked.

Neliel looked up into Orihime's eyes and her face became stern.

"You're not going to like the story." She grumbled. "Come on, I'll tell you inside."

Neliel grabbed onto Orihime's hand, dragging her along.

Orihime ran into the hospital, she really didn't have a choice. Neliel was pulling her in. Grimmjow followed slowly behind them.

When they got inside, the doctor was already checking on Ichigo and said no one was allowed in so they sat in the waiting area.

Neliel turned to Orihime.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but just, **please **don't flip out because not such a pretty story." She warned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **My Immortal

**Summary: **Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating: **M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 13**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo! _

* * *

><p>Orihime sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, taking a breath she nodded, ready to find out how Ichigo ended up in the hospital.<p>

Neliel sighed and began telling her the whole story, leaving in everything she knews, as to not mess up any information.

When she finished the story, she looked at Orihime's face, worried.

Orihime's face flushed but she didn't say anything.

Neliel bit her lip nervously and looked back at Grimmjow. She shrugged and motioned for him to sit by her. Then she turned her attention back to Orihime.

"Hime? You okay in there?"

Grimmjow sat next to Neliel, taking her hand and looked at Orihime.

"Why did he faint?" Orihime asked, looking at the wall in front of her.

Neliel took a deep breath then spoke, "Well, he was pretty drunk..." she explained, holding onto Grimmjow's hand tighter.

Orihime took in a deep breath then spoke, "He's going to be okay, right?" She asked, tears burning her eyes.

"We really don't know." Grimmjow replied, shrugging.

Neliel knew Grimmjow was right, but she didn't want him to be.

The doctor came into the waiting room.

"Well, he was greatly intoxicated by all the alcohol and it has taken a toll on his body. He is awake now and trying to eat something. You may see him, but don't get him upset. He can't take much stress in his condition."

Neliel stood up quickly, but the doctor spoke again.

"Oh, and I need to see a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, please?"

Neliel looked over at Grimmjow and let go of his hand.

Grimmjow was surprised to hear his name, but he stood up. "That'd be me."

The doctor nodded and him and Grimmjow walked a little ways from the girls.

Orihime sat closer to Neliel.

"Did Ichigo say anything about...me. You know, before he fainted?" Orihime asked softly.

Neliel was suprised by her question. "Uh, I don't know, I was outside. He was in his boxers and I didn't want to see that nasty sight!" She exclaimed. "But, you should ask Grimmjow when the doctors done talking to him."

Orihime smiled slightly at Neliel's reaction of Ichigo being in his under wear, but then she got serious.

"I hope he's okay." She said, putting her head on Neliel's shoulder.

Neliel gave her a tight side hug. "I know, me too."

* * *

><p>"Uh, I'm going to need you to do a few things for me." The doctor said to Grimmjow. "But first off, I have a few questions. Does this happen with Ichigo often?"<p>

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah, this started to happen a lot last year." He said, trying not to remember the first time this happened. He shivered, then waited for the doctor's reply.

The doctor sighed sharply and then replied. "Okay, well, then you have two options," the doctor said and Grimmjow got a bit nervous, "Either you send him into a decent rehab or you keep a close eye on him and keep him from over drinking. A few glasses of wine every so often is okay, but not like he's drinking now. It's not good for his lungs at all. He could get cancer."

Grimmjow gave it some thought. Ichigo wouldn't like going to rehab. Even though that could help him so much, or to monitor his drinking seemed easier.

He nodded. "I'll make sure he doesn't over drink again." He promised, sighing and looking towards Neliel and Orihime.

The doctor nodded. "Alright." He said before he left, leaving Grimmjow by himself.

* * *

><p>Orihime sniffled, "I just want to see him." She said with a sad sigh.<p>

Neliel rubbed her back. "Don't worry we will, really soon."

"Oh, here comes Grimmy, you can ask him that question if you want." Neliel suggested to Orihime.

Grimmjow sat next to Neliel. He leaned over, his elbows on his legs as he put his hand on his head. "Well, he drank too much. The doc said that he could get cancer and all..but he doesn't," he added when he saw Orihime's eyes widened. "But he'll be alright."

Orihime sighed in relief. "Can we see him?"

Grimmjow nodded.

Neliel realeased Orihime and grabbed onto Grimmjow's hand, standing up.

"Okay, let's go." she said as they all walked to Ichigo's hospital room and walked inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 14**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo! _

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked up at them and snarled. Then, he saw Orihime and he looked down.<p>

Grimmjow sat on the chair next to Ichigo's bed.

"Oi, you can't keep drinkin'," he told him, "You'll end up killin' yourself if you keep drinkin'."

Orihime stood in the corner, staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, getting angry really quick.

"What the hell do you care? You're the one who called me a baka!"

Orihime watched as Ichigo and Grimmjow fought with each other.

"I'm practically your damn brother and the only fuckin' family you have left. I have a reason to care if you're dyin' or not!" Grimmjow shouted, trying to get the thought that Grimmjow cared about him through Ichigo's thick head.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced over at Orihime. Their eyes llocked and Ichigo grew angrier, he turned his attention back to Grimmjow.

"If you hadn't stopped me from having fun with-" he looked over at Orihime and then whispered, "-Rukia, then I wouldn't have to be here right now.."

Orihime rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you would've probably fainted anyway." Orihime finally said.

Grimmjow looked at her, giving her a cut-it-out look.

"Princess, you ain't helping." He said.

Orihime shook her head.

"I should leave. He's not worth waiting for anymore." She said grabbing her jacket and purse.

Ichigo sat up in the bed, but then just groaned and laid back down, rolling his eyes at Orihime.

Neliel stopped her. "No, Hime! You're not running off again!"

Orihime looked at Neliel. She sighed and put her things down and leaned against the wall.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo.

He noticed that Ichigo did care about Orihime, he just had a funny way of showing it.

Ichigo stared into Orihime's eyes and couldn't fight the longing stare. He gazed at her wishing he could hold her tight.

Neliel noticed his look and grabbed Grimmjow. "Come on, let's leave the weird love-birds alone."

Grimmjow followed Neliel outside Ichigo's hospital room.

Orihime looked at Ichigo, wanting to break their silence but she couldn't find the words to speak.

Ichigo looked away and scowled, then he looked back over to Orihime.

"Why do you want me?" he asked.

"I honestlly have no idea anymore." She said sitting down, putting her face in her hands.

Ichigo swallowed hard and looked back over at her. "I'm sorry." The words spilled out of his mouth and he knew he must sound like a broken recored, but that's all he knew to say for her to all the pain he'd caused her.

Orihime sighed. "You say that way too much."

She groaned, then looked up at Ichigo.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't even know why I try." She told him.

Ichigo sighed sadly and looked away, then he looked back saying, "I don't deserve you."

He slowly stood up, dizzy, he fell back inches from crashing to the floor.

Orihime ran over to Ichigo's side, holding him up.

"You should stay in bed." She ordered, helping him back into his bed.

Ichigo held onto her waist getting in the bed, their body's close he looked deeply into her eyes and placed one hand on her cheek, caressing it gently.

"I don't deserve to do this either." He said.

He checked her expression to make sure she was okay with what he was about to do.

Orihime shuttered, waiting for Ichigo to move.

"Ichigo..." She whispered.

Ichigo paused, just seconds away from her lips and closed his eyes, placing his forehead on hers and breathing down on her.

"Yes?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 15**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo! _

* * *

><p>Orihime closed her eyes, then opened them, looking in his.<p>

"Why can't you just kiss me?" She asked, placing her lips upon his softly.

Ichigo kissed her back, loving the feel of her soft lips on his. He could feel the sparks fly around them as their lips united.

Then, he pulled back gently and whispered, "Please don't give up on me."

Orihime smiled, wanting to kiss him again. "I promise, I won't." She promised, leaning in for another kiss.

Ichigo smiled and kissed her again, this time with more passion. He had the kiss of an angel and he loved it.

Orihime pressed her body on his, getting deeper and deeper in their kiss.

Ichigo began to go too far. He gripped her waist tighter and ran his hand through her long, auburn hair, licking her bottom lip and slipping his tongue in her mouth when she gasped in surprise and pulled her closer onto his body.

Orihime pulled away from their kiss, looking into his eyes.

"Ichigo, let's not get carried away...I mean you're still here...in the hospital." Orihime put her small fragile hand on Ichigo's smooth cheek.

Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed her scent and then kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, I just don't want to lose this moment." He whispered.

Orihime smiled. She had her Ichigo back.

"Move over." She said, sitting next to him in the hospital bed, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso.

Ichigo grinned and held her tightly.

Neliel peeked through the window and grinned. "Grimmy! Look!"

Grimmjow stood next to Neliel. "Look at what?" He asked, trying to get a look inside the room.

Neliel moved out of the way to let Grimmjow look.

"Do you think that he really means whatever he's saying?" She asked anxiously, knowing that Grimmjow would be able to recognize his expression better.

Grimmjow turned to Neliel.

"I think Kurosaki's back."

Grimmjow was glad that Orihime was happy, and that Ichigo had finally got his senses back.

Neliel grinned wide and hugged Grimmjow excitedly. "Yay!" She exclaimed, happily.

Grimmjow grinned and tapped the window hard with his knuckle, causing Orihime to jump. She glared at him and so did Ichigo.

Neliel laughed and walked inside the room.

"Well, what happened to you two?" She asked.

Orihime sat up, "What do you mean?" She asked, slowly lacing her fingers with Ichigo's.

Ichigo snickered at Neliel. "Nothing you'd know how to do, celibate."

Neliel snapped her head up at him. "Ugh, harlot!"

Orihime turned her head to look at Ichigo.

"Be nice!" She hissed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Neliel scoffed at Ichigo then took a deep breath and told him, "Well, the doctor says you can leave now."

Orihime looked at Ichigo.

Grimmjow sighed. "You're stayin' with me 'till you can handle your drinkin'."

Ichigo laughed. "Ha! Yeah, right."

Orihime stared at Ichigo, not saying anything.

"Come on, Kurosaki. The doc said ya need to keep your drinkin' on the low, or ya could hurt yourself." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

"I'll do whatever I want." He growled, gritting his teeth.

Grimmjow glared back at him.

"Whatever, but I'll be at my house. Don't do anythin' stupid again." Grimmjow warned him.

Then, he turned to Neliel. "Let's go."

Neliel nodded and waved bye to Orihime and Ichigo before leaving with Grimmjow.

Ichigo stared after them, angry that Grimmjow was going to have to watch him now.

He turned to Orihime and shot her a sly smile.

"Do you wanna go do something stupid?" He traced his fore finger along her shoulder seductively.

Orihime looked at him and slapped his hand away.

"Ichigo, I'm not Rukia." She growled, getting up and crossing her arms, making her breasts look bigger than they really are.

"Just because we kissed, doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you!" She shouted.

Ichigo smirked and stood up, getting close to her and brushing his hand along her rosy cheek.

"Is that your final answer?" He blew his warm, alcohol-filled breath along her neck.

Orihime tensed as his warm breath hit her neck.

"Yes," she breathed, "I'm not having sex with you."

Ichigo pulled back and clenched his jaw tightly, his hands forming into fists, and his eyes darkening.

"Fine...have it your way." He snarled and then walked out, leaving Orihime alone.

She sighed heavily.

"Ichigo! Wait!"

Orihime ran after him and grabbed his hand.

Ichigo shook her off and whipped around sharply.

"WHAT?" He yelled, frustrated with everything that was happening.

"Your acting this way because..I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU?" Orihime shouted the last part.

"Why don't you just go back to that slut Rukia and just get some there!" Orihime shouted again, running off.

Ichigo took a deep breath and watched her run off. He ran his fingers through his spiky orange hair and stomped away in fury. He burst open his car door and got inside, slamming his door shut. He put his hands on the steering wheel and hit it a couple of times, tears escaping from his gorgeous brown eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 16**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo! _

* * *

><p>Grimmjow held Neliel's hand as they drove in silence.<p>

Neliel smiled to herself and leaned her torso over the space in between the seats and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She finally spoke.

Grimmjow looked down at Neliel, confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not being a total baka, and for just being you." She said, giggling.

Grimmjow laughed.

"Thanks, Nel."

Neliel sighed and hugged him from the side, taking in the warm of his built chest.

"What do you think Ichigo and Orihime are doing?" She asked curiously and a bit apprehensive.

Grimmjow shrugged.

"I 'dunno, probably...er...I don't know." He said, shrugging again.

"No, Orihime wouldn't be that naive. I'm sure your right. Ugh, I just have a funny feeling about something." She said, trying to figure out where the feeling was coming from.

"We could always call her." Grimmjow suggested, holding out his phone for Neliel.

Neliel smiled and got her head off of Grimmjow's shoulder, gripping the phone in her fragile hands and dialing Orihime's number. It began to ring and Neliel put it on speaker.

"Ichigo?" Orihime answered, sounding hopeful.

Neliel breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't with him.

"Um, no it's Nel and Grimmjow." She said, feeling bad for being so nosy and protective.

"...oh." Orihime said sadly.

"I just thought that Ichigo would have called me." Orihime pointed out.

Neliel bit her lip and looked at Grimmjow, worried. "Um, why? What happened?"

Orihime hesitated. She didn't want Neliel to worry...or flip out.

"Well...he wanted to have sex." Orihime began.

Neliel's eyes widened at first, but then she thought, _well it **is **Ichigo, _and she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, he's so nasty! What? One time a day isn't enough for him?" Neliel said, in disbelief.

Orihime sighed.

"Yeah...but I didn't have sex with him...then he started to yell and I ran off." Orihime said sadly.

Neliel looked up at Grimmjow, scared.

"Wait, Hime, where'd he go?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened when he realized that Ichigo could over drink again.

"He's gonna do it all over again." Grimmjow said.

"Well...I could call him?" Orihime suggested.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Neliel asked, praying that he wouldn't the same thing again.

Orihime shrugged to herself.

"I can handle calling him." Orihime said with a bit of a harsh tone.

"Sorry, Orihime, i just meant cause if he is well...you know...then you won't want to hear any of...that." Neliel cringed remembering the phone call that she and Grimmjow had made earlier.

Orihime sighed.

"I know...but I don't think he could be doing anything while driving." Orihime said.

"I think he just pulled into my drive-way." Orihime informed them.

"Oh..well, tell us what happened later." Neliel said.

Orihime nodded to herself. "Alright." She hung up and looked out her window, looking at Ichigo sitting in his car in her drive-way.

Ichigo wiped his tears and looked up at Orihime's house. He didn't know why he came here. It was the first place he drove to. He saw Orihime in the window.

Orihime sighed and motioned for Ichigo to come in, mouthing 'please.' She walked towards the door and un-locked it so he could just walk in.

Ichigo sighed and pulled his keys from the ignition. He rose from the car and made his way up to her door.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, slowly making his way into her house. He shut the door behind himself and turned around.

"Orihime?"

Orihime walked, slowly up to Ichigo and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." She said to herself, quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 17**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Orihime pushed Ichigo into the wall, leaning close to his body. She closed her eyes, then opened them slowly looking into his eyes.<p>

Then, she started to kiss him a bit roughly.

Ichigo was shocked that she wanted to kiss him like that, but he didn't refuse. He gripped her waist tight, pulling her closer.

Orihime licked his bottom lip and he allowed her in and they started a tongue war, making their kiss more passionate.

She hated doing this but this was the kind of girl Ichigo wanted.

Ichigo pressed himself up onto her body farther, and flipped around, pushing her onto the wall.

He couldn't understand why she was doing this.

His face began making strange expressions and he pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes, genuinely confused.

Orihime noticed Ichigo's expression but didn't say anything. She just wanted to get this over with so she kissed him once again, passionately.

Ichigo didn't stop her. He kissed back with the same amount of passion and pushed her up the wall, kissing down the front of her neck and then carried her to the couch. He hopped on top of her and continued the kiss. After a little bit, he pulled back, his face smothered in pain.

Orihime stared at him.

"I-Ichigo? Why did you stop?" She asked, kind of wanting more of him.

Ichigo got up off of her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Orihime slightly looked down.

"Well I just want you." She informed Ichigo.

"You really want me like **this?**" He asked, confused and in disbelief.

Orihime faced Ichigo.

"I thought I did...but I'm not ready. But Ichigo," Orihime scooted closer to him. "I-I..." She trailed off then shook her head. "Never mind."

Ichigo turned away from her and buried his face in his hands, tears fighting their way into his eyes.

"I can't let you do this. I'm not good enough to be your first." He grumbled to her through his hands.

Orihime looked at him.

"I love you Ichigo! I always have! But, all you want is sex. That's all you ever wanted!" Orihime said, her words bringing tears to her eyes.

"Why did you have to stop?" She asked, putting her face in her hands.

Ichigo snapped his head up towards Orihime, tears streaming down his perfect cheeks.

"Why would you want me? You deserve better than shit like me." He said.

Orihime was surprised to see Ichigo crying. She leaned over and wiped his face with her thumb.

"I don't want better. I don't want anyone else but you." She told him, rubbing her smooth hand on his arm.

Ichigo shoved her hand off of him and cried into his hands again.

He slowly lifted his head and whispered, "I think...I need to leave you alone."

Orihime pulled her hand back, just sitting there.

"Doing that...would just break my heart even more." Orihime confessed.

"When we broke up.." she started, "..I thought I would be able to handle it...but I couldn't."

She sighed in frustration.

"I want to be with you Ichigo, can't you understand that?"

Ichigo winced as her words pained him. He gulped hard and whispered:

"I'm gonna go to rehab."

Orihime's eyes widened and she looked at Ichigo.

"A-Are you s-sure?"

Ichigo nodded slowly.

Orihime wanted to just sit and hold him all night. She wanted him, but of course he didn't want her. _But he'd go back to Rukia all the time, _Orihime thought sadly.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Ichigo turned to face Orihime. He looked deep into her hurting eyes and leaned towards her, kissing her tenderly.

Orihime kissed back, taking in his sweet taste.

Ichigo continued to kiss her, turning towards her on the couch and placing his hands on her hips once more.

Orihime put her hands on his neck, getting deeper into their kiss.

He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she parted her lips and he slid his tongue in her mouth and gripped at her shirt, threatening to pull it off of her.

She pulled away from their kiss, leaning back pulling Ichigo on top of her, kissing him again.

Ichigo pressed himself closer to her body and pulled up her shirt as he ran his soft lips down and up her neck. He yanked off the rest of her shirt and stared down at her curves and bra, longing to rip it off of her too.

Orihime pulled on the collar of Ichigo's shirt yanking him closer to her, forcing their lips to collide.

She put her hands on Ichigo's tough, rough body, smiling against his lips. She moved down his neck, kissing every part of it.

Ichigo let out a light grunt and he grinded against her and noticed her hands trailing down his chest.

He began pulling of shirt, revealing bits of his hard abs as he did.

Orihime pulled off the rest of his shirt and laid her half naked body on his, kissing his neck more, and sucking on his skin.

Ichigo let out a groan and bit at her ear while whispering into it, "I love you, Orihime Inoue. Please don't give up on me, yet."

Ichigo's words sent shivers down her spine and she smiled.

"I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Orihime kissed his soft perfect lips once more.

Ichigo flipped over, pinning her to couch and leaning in, planning on giving her the best night ever.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ichigo and Orihime were on Orihime's couch under a blanket her warm, naked body on top of his.<p>

She groaned as she heard her phone ring.

Orihime reached over Ichigo to grab it.

"Hello?" she answered, tiredly.

"Why the hell haven't you picked up?" Neliel grumbled into the phone, worried and apprehensive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 18**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Nel." Orihime said yawning. "I'm sorry I was..." She smiled at Ichigo, who was sleeping. "...busy."<p>

"Really? Too busy to give me a call?" She yelled, angry that she didn't know what had happened.

Orihime didn't want to wake up Ichigo so, she got up and wrapped another blanket around her and walked into another room.

"Well, there was a good reason why I didn't call you!" She protested.

"Really? I highly doubt that, but okay fine, what's your reason?" Neliel asked.

"Well," Orihime started, "Me and Ichigo...kind of spent the night together." Orihime tried to put it as nicely as she could so Orihime wouldn't get worked up.

"What do you mean by 'spent the night together?'" She asked, wary.

"Well, you know..." Orihime said, way too embarrassed to tell Neliel.

"No, I don't know. Orihime just tell me what you mean!"

"We had sex, Nel!" Orihime said loudly but quickly.

Neliel's jaw dropped open and she couldn't speak. Then, Orihime's words finally hit her.

"Y-You had **sex?**" She yelled into the phone.

Orihime ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah Nel...we did." She said, sighing.

She hoped she wouldn't react like that.

"Orihime, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you do that?"

"Oh...I don't know...I love him!" Orihime said sarcastically. "Why else would I want to sleep with him?" She asked, getting angry now.

Neliel sighed sharply and gulped hard, trying to comprehend the facts.

"Wh-What happened to 'he wanted to have sex, but I didn't'?" Neliel asked, repeating Orihime's words.

Orihime sighed.

"I changed my mind."

Neliel sighed as the facts slowly started to creep in.

"You know what, I'll talk to you later." Neliel said hanging up, not really wanting to deal with everything now.

Orihime nodded to herself as she hung up her phone as well. She got dressed and strolled back into the living room.

The room was empty and arid with no sign of Ichigo.

There was a note left on top of the blanket that was on the couch.

Orihime picked up the letter, worried and almost in tears already.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 19**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Orihime started to read the note to herself.<p>

_Dear Orihime,_

_Last night was amazing. You are so beautiful, and don't forget that. But, I'm gonna go to rehab. I think, you need to move on. I'm not good enough for you, and will never be. You should find someone else. Forget about me. Goodbye, Orihime._

_I Love You,_

_Ichigo_

Orihime tossed the letter on the floor, tears swelling up in her eyes. She hid her face in the corner of the couch, crying heavily.

* * *

><p>Neliel turned to Grimmjow and looked around the house.<p>

"Hey, where's Ichigo?" She asked.

"The princess didn't tell you? Kurosaki signed into rehab." he said, looking at her.

Neliel's eyes widened.

"What? But I thought they were good now. Oh no! Why would he do that? Did he tell you he was with Orihime last night?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"No, all he said was that he stopped by the princess' to tell her to move on."

Grimmjow rubbed his temples.

"I have a feeling the princess doesn't know about this."

"I think she knows." Neliel said. "Did you know they..had sex last night?"

Grimmjow shook his head.

"That's just great." He said sarcastically.

"I'll go see Kurosaki and make him tell me why the hell he had sex with her and then just left." Grimmjow said, putting his jacket.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go make sure Orihime's doing okay." Neliel stood up and grabbed her purse.

Before she left she gave Grimmjow a light kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back, kay?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"Alright. Call me later?"

She nodded and he kissed her again and hopped into his car and drove off to the Rehab center to talk to Ichigo.

Neliel smiled after him and then got into her car, driving off to Orihime's house.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow signed the Visitors form then went to Ichigo's room.<p>

"Kurosaki. Let's talk." He demanded, standing in Ichigo's door way.

Ichigo slowly sat up from the rehabilitation bed and looked at Grimmjow. His eyes had a slight bid of sadness.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" He huffed.

"I wanna know why the fuck you ran off on the princess after you had sex with her." Grimmjow said, sitting on the bed next to Ichigo.

"She deserves better. She needs to find someone else." Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow rubbed his temples.

"That's your reason for leaving her? You had sex with her for kami's sake! She's yours now, Kurosaki. You can't keep treating her like this." He said looking at him.

"Grimmjow, I love her." Ichigo whispered, admitting his love.

"Then why the **fuck **don't you have her here with ya?" Grimmjow raised his voice a little.

"**Because,**" Ichigo exclaimed. "She deserves better! I'm not good enough for her." His eyes became full of tears and he blinked quickly to clear them.

"Kurosaki, don't ya realize that she doesn't want anyone but your fuckin' ass!" Grimmjow argued with him.

"She wants ya and I know ya want her. Isn't that reason enough to be with her?" Grimmjow asked.

"No, it's not enough! I'll never be enough! Not..not until I get help!" Ichigo yelled, tears slowly falling from his eyes and wiped at them to dry his cheeks.

Grimmjow just stared at Ichigo and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Listen Kurosaki, I'm glad that ya wanna get better and all," Grimmjow started, "But the princess should be by your side though all this shit." He said, strongly looking at Ichigo.

No reply.

Grimmjow huffed.

"Just call me, alright?" He said before walking out, shaking his head.

Ichigo watched him leave and then closed his eyes, sighing a long sad sigh and laid back on the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 20**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Neliel walked up to Orihime's door and knocked on it slowly.<p>

Orihime was still crying into her couch. She didn't feel like getting up. But of course she did, her head throbbing, her eyes puffy and red, burning tears slid down her face as she opened the door.

Neliel stood there and Orihime started to cry harder, falling into Neliel's arms knowing she would comfort her.

Neliel held her close and stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be okay, Orihime." Neliel whispered.

Orihime's breathing became un-steady.

"Why?" She asked as if Ichigo was right there with them.

"Why?" She cried again.

"Shh, shh..." Neliel cooed as she hugged Orihime tighter.

"Why did he leave?" Neliel asked.

Orihime's body became numb from crying so much, her breathing was too un-easy to answer Neliel.

Neliel felt tears stinging her eyes just by watching her best friend break down like this and moved her to the couch, not realizing it was the scene of Ichigo and Orihime ordeal.

Orihime began to cry again.

"I just want the pain to go away." She said softly.

Neliel hated to see her this upset. She didn't know what to say. She unknowingly, mimicked Ichigo's motions and words.

"I'm sorry." Neliel whispered.

Orihime screamed into a pillow on her couch.

"You sound just like Ichigo." Orihime said sniffling.

Neliel felt terrible for making her think of Ichigo again and began to cry at hurting her.

"Orihime, I...didn't mean to."

Orihime shook her head.

"Don't cry, Nel." She said. "You have no reason to."

Neliel sniffled and embraced Orihime tightly, crying against her shoulder.

As they both cried together, Orihime couldn't help but laugh.

"This is ridiculous." Orihime said, sniffling.

Neliel pulled out of the hug and looked at her, chuckling lightly and nodded. "I guess."

Orihime wiped her tears, and looked at Neliel.

"You're my best friend." Orihime said smiling. "I have no idea where I'd be without you." She said, going in for another hug.

Neliel hugged back for a little bit and then pulled out as she remembered something.

"Oh, I was supposedd to call Grimmjow."

Orihime leaned back on the couch. "Call him then."

Neliel smiled and wiped the last of her tears from her face. "Thanks, Hime."

She got up from the couch and picked up her phone, dialing Grimmjow's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Grimmjow answered his phone.

Neliel smiled at the sound of his voice, as she always did.

"Hey, baby! How'd it go with Ichigo?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess." Grimmjow said, shrugging to himself.

"How's it goin' with the princess?" He asked.

Neliel sighed.

"Um, it's okay now..sort of. She's really heartbroken." She answered sadly.

"What did he say?" She asked, going back to the subject of Ichigo.

Grimmjow sighed.

"He said that the princess deserved better than him and that he ain't gettin' out of that damned place." Grimmjow informed her.

"What? I mean right after he has sex with her **then **he decides that she deserves better? I mean, that's just disgusting, and wrong. I just, ugh, I don't **get **him sometimes..well not **sometimes, **all the time." Neliel said.

Grimmjow sighed again.

"Yeah i know." He rolled his eyes at the thought of Ichigo. "But, we should really try to get Kurosaki off of the princess' mind. Maybe...introduce her to someone. Since ya know, Kurosaki said that he can't be with her. Even though I don't think he really wants to be away from her."


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 21**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Neliel huffed and rolled her eyes. "He's bizzare. But, that may be a good idea."<p>

Orihime sat up and looked at Demi.

"What are you two talking about?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, you're right. So, may we all should go out tonight?" Grimmjow suggested.

Neliel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure I'll ask Orihime."

She set the phone on her shoulder and turned to her.

"You feel like going out tonight?"

Orihime curiously looked at Neliel, then shrugged.

"Sure, what time?" Orihime crossed her arms and scowled at Neliel.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Orihime nodded. "Yeah. So, what time?"

"Oh, uh, well.." She lifted the phone back to ear and asked Grimmjow. "Well what time?"

She waited for a reply and then turned back to Orihime.

"As soon as we get ready."

Orihime stood up and smiled. "Let's go get ready then!" She said excitedly.

Neliel giggled and nodded. "Okay, one second."

She turned back to the phone.

"Hey, Grimmy, what guys are going to be there?"

Grimmjow laughed to the guys with him.

"Oh, just some guys from school. You and the princess know them, but you'll have to find out who they are when we get to the club." He laughed again.

Neliel laughed. "Alright, fair enough. I"ll talk to you soon, Grimmy!"

"Later, babe."

* * *

><p>Neliel smoothed down her knee length black dress as she turned to see Orihime walking out of the closet. Her jaw dropped as she gazed at her.<p>

Orihime examined Neliel's face.

"W-What?"" She asked.

Orihime looked at herself up and down.

"Do I look bad?" Orihime asked.

"A-Are you kidding?" Neliel practically, yelled.

Orihime giggled. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment." She said, taking a hold of Neliel's arm.

"Let's get going!" Orihime said, in the back of her mind she worried about Ichigo, but shrugged off the thought as her and Neliel walked out of Orihime's house.

* * *

><p>Orihime bit her lip, and breathed in the sweet smell of the club.<p>

Orihime giggled, and noticed someone familiar from high school.

"Renji!" Orihime squealed, hugging him from behind.

"Oi, Princess!" Grimmjow shouted over the music.

"What?" Orihime asked, hugging Renji tighter.

Neliel smiled wide at the sight of Renji Abarai, their old friend from school and then looked over at Grimmjow who was leaning against the stool at the bar. She ran over.

"Hey, Grimmy. So, who did you bring?"

Orihime let go of Renji, turning to Grimmjow.

"Renji, Kaien Shiba and Shuhei Hisagi." Grimmjow said laughing, taking another sip of his drink.

Orihime became intense, she didn't want to drink but she was craving it.

Kaien and Renji nodded their heads towards Orihime while Shuhei waved and spoke up.

"Hey, Hime!"

Renji looked at him as he spoke and felt bad that he didn't have the confidence to speak to her like he did.

Orihime smiled at the boys and let out a giggle before running up to them.

"Gah! I've missed you guys! Oh! Shuhei, you've grown!" Orihime teased.

Shuhei smirked and nodded his head in agreement.

"Heck yeah! I put on 20 pounds of muscle since High School."

Grimmjow looked at Neliel, pulling her close he kissed her roughly.

Orihime laughed at Shuhei.

"Let's go dance." Orihime suggested, pulling Shuhei away onto the dance floor.

Shuhei smiled and ran out to the floor with her.

Grimmjow pulled Neliel into him, then the bartended cleared his throat. Meaning, he wanted Neliel and Grimmjow to make-out somewhere else.

Grimmjow scowled at him and pulled Neliel into the dance floor, and started to dance with her.

Orihime seemed like she didn't have a care in the world, while she was dancing with Shuhei, even though it wasn't like dancing with Ichigo.

Shuhei smiled at her as she moved gracefully.

"Hey, watch this!" He chuckled and busted a few of his signature moves.

Orihime giggled at Shuhei.

"Very good, but my moves are better." She bragged.

Orihime started to dance battle with Shuhei, then started to get more people on the dance floor involved.

Shyhei laughed and watched Orihime's moves, smirking.

"Wow, Hime, you really can dance!"

Orihime smiled and blushed a little.

"Thanks! You too!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 22**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Shuhei smiled and moved closer to her.<p>

"So, what have you been doing these days? Any men in your life?"

Orihime shrugged, she thought about saying Ichigo..but she just shook her head.

"How about you?" Orihime asked, twirling her finger in her hair.

Shuhei smirked.

"Really? Oh, well I had a crush on you in High School." He admitted.

Orihime's face tinted pink.

"Y-You did?" she asked.

Shuhei nodded.

"Yeah, but you were always chasing after that orange haired boy...what was his name? Like Ichino or something?"

"Ichigo." Orihime corrected him.

"Well, Ichigo and I...are kind of over." Orihime explained.

"Good! I couldn't stand that jerk!" He growled, not paying any attention to her obvious glum expression.

"Yeah..." Orihime said, then awkwardly just nodding her head at Shuhei.

"Are you okay, Orihime? You seem...distant all of the sudden." He asked curiously, her thoughts reading all over her face.

"Oh, it's nothing." Orihime lied.

"Let's go dance." She said, pulling him back into the dance floor.

"Er, okay?"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had already downed four drinks. He was a mess. He was so awful. He started to confuse other girls with Neliel.<p>

"Hey, baby!"

Grimmjow started to fall onto a short, black haired girl, in his eyes, thought it was sea-green and thinking she was Neliel.

The girl shoved him away.

"Kami, I'm not a slut!" She screamed.

Grimmjow threw his hands up.

"Whoa Nel, what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, turning to the real Neliel, his eyes threw open.

"Oh Nel!" He hugged her.

Neliel pushed Grimmjow off of her.

"Oh my god! Grimmjow, what the hell? What are you doing?" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"W-Whatcha mean?" Grimmjow hiccuped, not realizing what he was doing.

Neliel's tears began to fall slowly down her beautiful face.

"Are you **drunk?**" She screamed, furious with him and then smacked his arm.

Grimmjow laughed.

"Yes I am!" Grimmjow said proudly, he again took a sip of his drink.

Neliel bit her lip and shoved the drink from his hands.

"**Why **would **do **that?" She screamed, hopelessly, what's done had been done.

Grimmjow mumbled random words.

"I'm just partyin'!" He finally said.

Orihime and Shuhei found their way to Grimmjow and Neliel. Seeing that Neliel was crying and that Grimmjow was drunk, Orihime let go of Shuhei's hand and ran up to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Orihime asked.

Neliel whipped her head towards Orihime, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks and she tried to wipe them away. Her make-up smeared as she did so and began punching Grimmjow as she screamed, "Grimmjow's acting like **Ichigo! Why **are **you such-**" She stopped screaming and hitting Grimmjow as Orihime pulled her off of him.

Orihime pulled Neliel away, holding her close to her.

"Shh, it's okay." Orihime said, comforting her.

Grimmjow fell to the ground, it wasn't that Neliel's punches hurt (hehe I'm a liar! We all know Nel is stronger than Grimmjow!), it was that he was drunk.

He looked around for Neliel. Then looked at Renji and Shuhei.

They both glared down at him and shook their heads and then slowly helped him up.

Shuhei stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you thinking, man?"

Grimmjow was too drunk to answer so he just sat at the bar, his head down ignoring everyone.

Neliel struggled to calm herself. The fear of Grimmjow doing anything close to Ichigo was one of her worse fears and seeming him drunk, mistaking other girls as herself drove her crazy.

Orihime wiped Neliel's tears off her face.

"Do you want to go home?" Orihime asked, wrapped her arms around Neliel.

Neliel sniffed and took one last look at the defeated drunken man she called her fiancé. She took a long, deep breath and then spat, through gritted teeth, "Yes."

"Alright." Orihime breathed, standing up and leading the way out of the club into her car.

* * *

><p>Renji slapped Grimmjow in the back of the head and cursed at Grimmjow, yelling to him about what an idiot he was being.<p>

Shuhei just stood there, watching the scene as it passed quickly around him.

Grimmjow held onto his head.

"Guys! Stop!" Grimmjow whined.

Renji huffed and unclenched his fists. His nostrils flared and looked back at Shuhei.

Shuhei shrugged.

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Grimmjow we're taking you home before you kill yourself."

Grimmjow nodded, and let the guys bring him home.

* * *

><p>Neliel faced the window, tears streaming down her face. Her make-up was smeared by now, but she could care less.<p>

She stared out the window, wiping away tears from her sore red eyes. Thoughts swifted around in her, changing her expression gradually and sending more tears flowing down her cheeks.

Orihime sighed, holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Here." Orihime said, handing her a cup of coffee.

Orihime rubbed Neliel's back.

"Please, don't cry." Orhime said.

Neliel slowly looked over at Orihime, her tears not stopping.

"I-I c-can't..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 23**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Orihime sighed, rubbing her temples.<p>

"Nel..." She sat next to her.

"Don't you **understand?**" She screamed and then closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead and looked back out the window.

Orihime was startled at her reaction. Neliel was telling her that she didn't understand what it feels like to see the man you love drunk.

"Yes! I do understand!" Orihime found herself raising her voice at Neliel.

Neliel's eyes widened as she realized what she said.

"I-I know...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." she let her thoughts trail and she looked at Orihime.

Orihime suddenly felt bad for raising her voice at her.

"No, it's okay."

Neliel slowly looked over at Orihime. She chuckled softly through her tears and shook her head.

"You know, it's funny...this is where you were just this morning."

Orihime frowned.

"Yeah..Don't remind me." She said crossing her arms.

Neliel frowned.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I mean, what was Grimmjow thinking?"

Orihime shrugged.

"...Maybe drinking's contagious? Or maybe someone he grew up with had a drinking problem..." Orihime suggested.

Neliel huffed and let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, well I know that his Dad wasn't exactly present in his life and I don't know anything else. But, I just don't understand it I mean, he **promised **he would never do anything like this!"

Orihime nodded.

"Yeah...Ichigo never mentioned much about his family..Ever." She shrugged and looked at Neliel.

"I won't how Ichigo is doing..." Orihime said, sheepishly.

Neliel frowned and bit her lip.

"I don't know...he's probably just watching television or something. I don't know what they do at those places." She sighed.

Orihime ran her fingers through her hair.

"Me either."

Orihime stood up, scratching her head.

"I'm gonna go change, wanna borrow some clothes?" Orihime asked before walking into her bedroom.

Neliel looked down at her outfit and shrugged.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. You got any PJs that may fit me?" she asked running after Orihime.

Orihime laughed. "Of course."

Orihime dug through her dresser, pulling out PJ's for her and Neliel.

"Here."

Oriihime handed Neliel the clothes.

"I'll change in the bathroom." She said skipping into the bathroom.

"Thanks." Neliel half smile and changed quickly.

"**So, **shall we have a slumber party like we used to?"

Orihime came out of the bathroom.

"Ha-ha, why not?" Orihime smiled.

"Awesome!"

Orihime nodded.

"Let's order Pizza, and watch a movie." Orihime said, getting her phone out to call a place to order a pizza.

Neliel grinned. "Yay! Maybe it'll help us get our minds off of...other things..."

"Yeah..."

"Cool! I'll grab a movie!" Neliel ran to the movie closet and shuffled through Orihime's collection of films. She couldn't decide what genre to choose so she called for Orihime to come help her.

Orihime ran over to Neliel.

"What?" She asked, sitting down next to Neliel, looking through through her movies.

"What genre? Thriller or chick-flick?" She asked holding up two movies, one being _I am Legend _and the other being _John Tucker Must Die._

Orihime shrugged. "Weeell" she started, pointing to _John Tucker Must Die _"I've never watched that, but-" Orihime pointed to _I am Legend _"I've only seen that once."

She frowned. "I don't know!" She said throwing her hands up.

"Here, let's watch the chick-flick, it's freaking **hilarious!**" Neliel squealed and placed back _I am Legend. _She dashed out of the movie closet.

Orihime laughed and followed her to her living room.

"I'll grab us some pillow and blankets!"

Orihime ran into the guest room and brought out tons of pillows and blankets and throwing them onto Neliel. She laughed.

Neliel started laughing hysterically and threw a pillow back at her.

"HA!"

Then the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA!" She squealed.

Orihime giggled at Neliel's childish behavior and got up, grabbing her wallet and ran to the door. She paid the man and tipped him and then ran back to Neliel.

Neliel started getting the movie ready while she waited for Orihime to come back for the pizza.

Orihime appeared in the room again and Neliel sprung up.

"PIZZA! I'm starving!"

Orihime laughing, tossing the pizza box onto the box onto the coffee table an dopened it, "yummy!" she said picking up a piece.

Neliel hit the play button on the menu and began chewing some pizza, forgetting about Grimmjow for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow finally reached his house, plopping down onto the couch. He mumbled cuss words and wished he hadn't drank.<p>

He thought about calling Neliel...but he didn't want to ruin her night. So, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Ichigo's number hoping her would answer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 23**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo heard the faint ring of his cell phone, but he ignored it. Then, the ringing didn't cease so he grabbed and answered it, annoyed.<p>

"What?" he hissed.

Grimmjow sighed.

"Hi.." he said, still drunk.

Ichigo shot up in bed as he heard the slight husky and draught edge that Grimmjow had to his voice. He recognized this sound far too well.

"Grimmjow? Are you okay?"

Grimmjow's head boomed.

"I 'dunno." he said taking another sip of his beer.

"GRIMMJOW! Where are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Where's Neliel?"

Grimmjow made a face to himself. "I'm home...?" he said with a chuckle. "and...Neliel. Pfsh, Who freaking knows?" He said.

Ichigo's muscles tensed and he gripped the phone tighter hissing through clenched teeth, "What? Grimmjow, what the hell happened?"

"Weeelll" Grimmjow started, then taking another sip of his beer. "We...went to a club. I drank, the princess danced with Shuhei, theeenn Nel hit me." He frowned to himself. "Too bad the princess didn't drink. She's fun to drink with." He said, followed by a hiccup.

Ichigo's jaw ached from clenching it so tightly. The news was **far **too much for him. He swallowed hard at the anger in his throat, before speaking again.

"You're. An. **Idiot!**"

Grimmjow huffed.

"I'm the idiot?" Grimmjow shouted. "You're the one who messed everything up for yourself." He said, he trailed off, mumbling cuss words to himself.

"Yes, I know and look where that got me, Grimmjow! Unless you wanna end up like me, straighten yourself up!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow hesitated then spoke, "Are you allowed to go out of the rehab center?"

Ichigo huffed.

"No. They won't let me out of this hell-hole."

"Then, I'm gonna see you."

Ichigo looked around, wary and unsure of Grimmjow's motives.

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"I...need advice from you." He said shyly.

"Oh really? Mr. Perfect is in need of **my **advice?"

"Oh shut the fuck up Kurosaki." Grimmjow scuffed. "Well...you have been through this. Probably many times."

Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that inched up his face. "Well...yeah..."

"So..can you give me advice or what?"

"Well, that depends..."

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow became impatient.

"Well, why should I give away my **great **advice without getting anything in return?"

Grimmjow sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, there is a whole lot of things that I'd like." He smirked.

"What are you willing to do for me?" His voice was slick and smooth as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

Grimmjow became angry.

"Kurosaki..I just want advice. Just tell me what ya want."

"Fine! I want a fricken whiskey! I'm dying here!" Ichigo snapped, although that wasn't the first thing he wanted, he really just wanted to hold Orihime in his arms and make love to her again.

Grimmjow, still drunk, agreed.

"Yeah, sure why not." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo sighed in relief and for a second was happy his brother was too drunk to refuse.

"Great, see you soon."

Grimmjow grabbed a bottle of whiskey and put it in his pants. He called a cab, and went to go see Ichigo.

* * *

><p>As the movie came to a finihs, Nelliel and Orihime were laughing so hard they seemed drunk.<p>

Neliel pushed Orihime playfully. "No way! I didn't mean it like that!"

Orihime pushed her playfully back. "Oh, okay." She said sarcastically.

"Oh my god! We should prank call someone!" Orihime suggested.

Neliel squealed with excitement and shuffed around on her knees. "Yes! I haven't prank called anyone since high school!"

She quickly pulled out her phone and began searching through her contacts aimlessly. "So..who should we call?"

Orihime grabbed the phone out of her hands. "Let me see that!"

Orihime randomly picked a number and they laughed and waited as the phone rang.

* * *

><p>Ichigo tapped his fingers along his jeans, waiting anxiously for Grimmjow to arrive.<p>

Grimmjow finally reached the rehab center, checking into the visitor center he walked to Ichigo's room, closing the door behind him, he took the bottle out, and tossed it to Ichigo.

"What the-" Ichigo slowly looked from the bottle to Grimmjow and then smirked.

He slowly removied the top and took a sip, enjoying the buring sensation that tickleed down his throat.

"Took you long enough." he sighed.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah."

He noticed Ichigo's cell phone vibrating.

"Hey, I think your phone's ringing."

Ichigo took another sip of his whiskey and then looked back at his phone and sure enough it was ringing.

He placed his bottle on the desk and then picked up his cell. The number was unknown and he answered it cautiously.

"Hello?"

Neliel put on a fake southern accent and heigtened the pitch of her voice.

"Well, hello sexy! It's your lucky day!"


	25. Chapter 25:edited

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 25**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eye brows pulled together. "What? Why?"<p>

Orihime recognized Ichigo's voice. She shook her head and mouthed, "You can prank him, I'm not going to."

Neliel's eyes widened, but she got an idea and covered the phone, whispering to Orihime, "Follow my lead. Please?"

She didn't wait for an answer and she picked the phone back up and spoke into it.

"Don't you recognize my voice, baby?"

Ichigo took another look at the caller ID. He looked up at Grimmjow and then spoke back.

"Uh...should I?"

"Yes, Ichi it's me! Er...Rukia."

Neliel looked at Orihime, not believing the lie she just said but cracked up.

Orihime shook her head again, sitting down onto her couch. Not believing what Neliel was getting herself into.

Ichigo gulped hard and shuffled his feet. He slowly stood up and walked into the corner.

"Rukia? Why did you call me?"

Neliel kept the phone on speaker.

"Well, I just couldn't stop thinking about you!"

Neliel looked up at Orihime and bit her lip in regret. She now realized how disturbing and rough this conversation would soon become.

Orihime sighed and stared at the blank television screen, trying to pretend that she wasn't listening.

Ichigo hoped Grimmjow couldn't hear him.

"Um...I-I've missed you too..." he admitted.

Neliel's jaw dropped and her mouth went dry. "Y-you did?"

"Yes...I miss our...sex."

Neliel winced away from the phone and looked at Orihime wide-eyed.

Orihime gulped hard and looke down, playing with her fingers.

"I hate him..." She murmured and then saw Neliel's face turn red.

Fury raged through Neliel's body.

"You dumbass!" she screamed.

"THIS ISN'T RUKIA! This is Neliel and your a **pig!**"

Fear corded through Ichigo's veins and he froze.

"N-Neliel?"

"Yes! And Orihime just heard **everything **you said! You're a nasty pig, after all this crap you still want that whore?"

The screams were clearly audible through the phone and Ichigo held it away from his head slightly, looking back at Grimmjow knowing he could probably hear it.

Grimmjow looked up and looked at the phone in confusion.

"I-Is that Nel?"

Ichigo nodded slowly as more accusations and threats came across the phone.

Grimmjow, still drunk shook his head.

"Try to calm her down, and ask her about the princess." Grimmjow said, grabbing the whiskey and taking a swig of it.

Nick ran over and snatched his whiskey bottle back and got a "Hey!" from Grimmjow then turned back to the phone.

"Hey, Nel do me a favor and **shut up!**"

Grimmjow pouted.

"I want some of that too!" he said, reaching for the bottle.

"No, Grimmjow! You're already wasted!" Ichigo yelled, holding the bottle away from him.

Neliel screamed into the phone, then heard Grimmjow's voice.

"I-Is that...Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow scowled. "Yeah yeah."

Neliel screamed into the phone again.

"GRIMMJOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT REHAB!"

Ichigo looked down at phone.

"Should I hang up on her?" he asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow jumped, not realizing Neliel was yelling over the phone.

"N-N-Nel!" Grimmjow shouted, looking around the room. "How are you talking to me?"

Ichigo shook his head. _He's definetly wasted..._

Neliel spoke into the phone again. "Oh I don't know! Maybe I'm your conscious!"

Ichigo chuckled lightly and threw the phone at Grimmjow.

He whispered to him, "She tried to prank call me but it sort of failed."

Grimmjow laughed and mouthed, "Wow" then he picked up the phone.

"NEL! You're in the phone!"

"No, **really? **I hadn't noticed..." she grunted sarcastically.

"Oh baby..." Grimmjow whined. "I'm sorry..for whatever I did."

Neliel gulped hard. The sound of his voice made her body tingle, but what he had done earlier still was hurting her.

"G-Grimmjow...I don't know what to say to you."

Grimmjow fumbled with his fingers.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

Neliel gulped hard, blinking slowly.

"I don't know Grimmjow...I don't know..."

Tears began to slip down her cheeks as she thought of what she was saying. She played with her engagement ring while waiting for a response.

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo hopelessly.

"Nel..please."

Ichigo finished his whiskey bottle and looked up at Grimmjow. He laughed.

"Heeeyyyy, Griiimjooow!"

Neliel choked up and tried to swallow.

"Grimmjow..I-"

She closed her eyes, letting a few more tears escape.

Pictures of the real Grimmjow flashed around in her mind and then the ugly drunken Grimmjow clouded them and she couldn't speak.

Grimmjow laughed and waved at his drunken friend, then he turned his attention back to the phone.

"Neeeeelllll" he whined.

"I made a mistake..who cares?"

"I do!" she screamed.

"I care about you Grimmjow! And, what you did...that was like my worst fear!"

Grimmjow stood up and grabbed the bottle out of Ichigo's hand to see it was empty, he frowned.

"Nel! I am not like Kurosaki! I was just partying! It wasn't like I was planning onto drinking every night."

Neliel took a deep sigh and bit her lip.

"I-I know that...but I just...**don't **scare me like that again, okay?" she joked.

Grimmjow made a face of confusion.

"Whaaaat?" He asked stupidly.

"Don't worry, Nel. I won't."


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 26**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Orihime came back into the room, and rolled her eyes.<p>

"You're still on the phone with those idiots?" She asked.

Neliel dried her last few tears and nodded towards Orihime. She spoke into the phone,

"Grimmjow...please...just do not start acting like Ichigo, okay?"

Grimmjow laughed.

"I'll never... act like Kurosaki. Unlike him... I'm under control." Grimmjow said, getting a bit more sober.

He looked at Ichigo, whom was pouting about not having more alcohol.

Orihime sat down next to Neliel and whispered, "Our pizza's getting cold... coooommmmeee ooooonnnnn!" She whined.

Neliel nodded to Orihime and motioned for 1 more second. She turned to the phone.

"I love you, Grimmy." She whispered.

Grimmjow smirked.

"Love you too, babe."

Orhime nodded, and grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite.

Neliel bit her lip and giggled in joy. "Well, I have to go, be sure and keep the dumbass over there sober, okay?" She half joked.

Ichigo threw the bottle and stumbled his way over to Grimmjow. "Heeeyyy maaan! I **love **you!"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Yeah man."

He turned his attention back to Neliel.

"Alright. Bye babe." And he hung up.

Orihime took bites of her pizza, and sat back.

Neliel jumped onto the couch next to Orihime and grabbed some pizza. She took a huge, dog-like bite and grinned in Orihime's face.

Orihime giggled. "You're silly, Nel." She smiled as she finished her pizza.

Neliel swallowed her mouthful and laughed. "I know." She smiled innocently.

"Let's watch another movie." Orihime said.

"Okay!" Neliel shrugged and picked up _The Proposal _and _I Am Legend. _"Do you want a thriller or a romance-comedy?"

Orihime shrugged.

"Thriller. I want to see how jumpy you get!" Orihime said, grabbing the movie and putting it into the DVD player and sitting back down.

Neliel glared at her.

"Oh **please, **I am **not **a scaredy-cat." she lied, shaking her head.

Orihime laughed.

"Oh, okay Nel." She said pressing play on the DVD menu.

Neliel grabbed another piece of pizza from the half empty cardboard box, before leaping onto the couch.

She stole a section of Orihime's blanket and huddled next to under it. She smiled over at Orihime and spoke calm. "I miss these sleepovers!"

Orihime smiled and turned to Neliel. "I know, me too."

She leaned her head on the pillow and watched the movie.

...

Halfway through the movie, Neliel clasped her fists around the blanket and pulled it up to her face as she anticipated a scary part.

All of a sudden something attacked Will Smith and Neliel let out a short scream.

Orihime laughed and wrapped her arms around Neliel. "Oh come on, it's not that bad!" she said, laughing again, "At the end, he becomes save and moves to Vermont! woo!"

Neliel faked a grin. "Er, y-yea I-I know that...I was just testing you."

Orihime nodded her head. "Whatever you say Nel."

Neliel glared at Orihime and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Sssooo, when are you goooing to goo geeet sssoome moore alchohol?" Ichigo pressed, flopping onto his bed.<p>

Grimmjow glared at him, now sober. "Dude, no." He said, sitting in a chair facing Ichigo.

"Whhaaat!" He sat up and stared at Grimmjow, confused.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "No." He repeated.

Ichigo stood up and stumbled over to him, angry. "**Whhy **noot!"

Grimmjow stood up and sighed.

"Because. You. Need. To. Be. Sober." Grimmjow said like he was talking to a 3-year-old.

Ichigo glared at him and he pushed Grimmjow back.

"I'm nooot a **baby! **And, nooo I need Orihime. I want her sssexxyyy body in bed wwwith mine again, riiight now!" He began staring off into the distance and licking his lips at the memory of last night.

Grimmjow made face at Ichigo, not even wanting to know what he was fantasizing about Orihime.

Then he thought of Neliel, he smiled a rare smile to himself. He just wanted to hold her, and run his fingers through her long sea-green hair.

Ichigo started feeling a bit turned on at his thoughts and he shook himself.

"Ssseriously, maaan! **Go **get me sooome beer!"

"No no no **no!**" Grimmjow said again.

Ichigo gripped his collar and spat in his face. "GEET ME SOME BEER!"

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo away.

"Nurse!"

Moments later a nurse came into the room.

"He's been drinking." Grimmjow said, walking out leaving Ichigo to deal with the nurse.

Ichigo flared his nostrils and glared after Grimmjow.


	27. Chapter 27:edited

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 27**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Neliel woke up at the sound of her phone and groaned.<p>

She indolently rose from her sleeping bag and grabbed her phone, squinting at the light through the darkness. She looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Grimmjow, it's 2:43am."

Orihime groaned, then turned over.

"I know, but I miss you." Grimmjow said tiredly.

Neliel cracked a smile. "I miss you too." She admitted, trying to whisper as best she could.

"Where are you?"

"Home. Where else?" Grimmjow asked sighing and rubbing his temples.

"I don't know. You could have been somewhere else..."

She hated that her mind had any doubts of her fiancé and she half hoped he hadn't caught on.

She glanced back behind her to look at Orihime.

"So, can you come over?" Grimmjow asked.

Neliel was about to say yes but then she bit her lip and looked at Orihime again. She huffed, deciding that she could just tell Orihime where she was later.

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

"Alright. See you soon." And he hung up.

Neliel stood up and grabbed her things. She walked by Orihime, who was still sleeping, and sighed before proceeding out the door.

* * *

><p>Neliel walked up to the door and knocked on it twice, before stepping back and waiting for an answer.<p>

Once Grimmjow heard the knock, he ran up to the door and opened it.

He smiled, pulling his fiancé into a passionate kiss.

Neliel placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back with the same passion and longing. She missed that.

Grimmjow slowly made his way to the couch, wrapping his arms tighter around Neliel. He smirked against her soft lips.

Neliel grinned through the kiss, but didn't pull back.

Grimmjow pulled away from their kiss slowly. "Nel..."

Neliel's breathing increased in speed a bit and she looked into his eyes. "Y-yes?"

Grimmjow sighed, and looked at her. "I'm sorry..."

Neliel half smiled and shook her head a bit.

"I already forgived you, Grimmjow. No need to apologize again."

Grimmjow grinned and pecked her on the lips.

* * *

><p>Orihime groaned.<p>

She went to go wake up Neliel then noticed she wasn't there. Worried, Orihime dialed her cell phone number.

Neliel heard her phone buzz in her pocket and she sat up, squealing in surprise.

She looked over at Grimmjow and around at the scene. The television was still on and Grimmjow's shirt was off, but then again he always slept with no shirt on.

She sighed and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and mumbled, "This will be awkward."

She hit answer and spoke nervously into the phone, "Er...hey, Orihime!"

"Where are you?" Orihime yelled over the phone, her voice filled with worriment.

Neliel chuckled nervously. "Uh...Grimmjow's house." She bit her lip in anticipation of another accusation.

She looked over at Grimmjow and smiled as she watched him sleep.

"Wait...what?" Orihime ran her fingers through her hair. "...you couldn't even wake me up to tell you were leaving?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 28**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>"Well...I left at 2 something. I didn't want to wake you." She explained and then whispered, "and I was afraid you would stop me."<p>

Orihime sighed.

"No, I wouldn't have. I would have understood that Grimmjow wanted to be with you, and you wanted to be with him."

Orihime's thoughts about her friend suddenly turned to Ichigo. She shook her head. "I have to take a shower, call me later?"

Neliel was surprised that she didn't accuse her. "Uh, yeah okay. Hey, Orihime? Thanks for understanding!" She smiled and continued to stare at Grimmjow. She ran her finger down his chest and giggled as she felt his hot muscles.

Grimmjow groaned but didn't wake up.

Neliel grinned evilly when she got an idea. She took the covers off her and jumped on Grimmjow, sitting on his stomach, straddling him. "WAKE UP!"

Grimmmjow groaned at how loud Neliel was. He opened his eyes to see Neliel straddling him. He squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Did we fall asleep like this last night? 'Cause you know, I wouldn't have mind."

Neliel blushed and smacked his bare chest, causing Grimmjow to laugh then he put on a serious face.

"I'm serious."

Neliel blushed, "**Anywho, **let's get some breakfast."

Grimmjow smirked, knowing full well that Neliel was trying to change the subject but agreed anyway and they went to the kitchen.

Grimmjow looked through the fridge, then the cupboard. "How about some pancakes?" He suggested, holing up pancake mix.

Neliel nodded. "Yeah, sure! Wait, do you cook?" She asked, forgetting if he'd ever cooked for her before.

Grimmjow laughed nervously, looking at the box. "I hope so."

Neliel laughed and grabbed the box. "Don't worry, I'll help you. My mom showed me some stuff when I was younger."

* * *

><p>Orihime hesitated.<p>

She didn't know if she should knock on the door or just walk away. Building up courage, she knocked on the door. Right after, she regretted it.

Sighing, Orihime started to walk away until the door opened. She turned around slowly, to face Ichigo.

Ichigo lifted his head, his eyes draught and his spiky hair matted. He looked at her with a painful, confused look on his face. "O-Orihime?"

Orihime looked at him. "I-I'm sorry I should go..." She took another long look at him, then turned around to leave.

Ichigo huffed and watched her go, then he took a deep breath and grabbed her arm. "W-wait."

"Yes...?" Orihime said turning around, to face him.

Ichigo wanted to lean forward and kiss her passionately and tell her he needed her, but he just couldn't.

"Wh-why are you here? I told you to move on..."

Orihime shook her head, realizing that she really didn't know what she was doing here.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." She confessed, even though she also wanted to say how much she missed him and that she loved him so much.

"Like crap. That's how I feel. I've got a freaking hang over! And Grimmjow was here and had to tell the nurses I was drunk..." He glared off into the distances.

Orihime shoved him. "You said you weren't going to drink!" Orihime said half-sad, half-angry.

Ichigo snicked at her and then huffed. "Yeah? Well, I lied!"

Orihime huffed.

"Sometimes whey I even bother with your freaking stupid, alcoholic, worthless ass!" Orihime shouted.

Ichigo's heart sunk. He clenched his fists in fury as her words pricked at him like needles. "Oh really? Because I happened to re-call a different answer when I was fucking you! Let's see what was it you said? Oh right it was more of a , "Oh OH Ichigo! Harder, harder! I love you!, OH!" He spat, mimicking her noises from their one night stand.

Orihime's eyes filled with tears and she smacked him in the cheek. "I hate you!" She said, running out of the room with tears streaming down her face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 29**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo clenched his fist tighter in fury as tears eased into his eyes. He gulped hard and unraveled his fists. Nail marks were imbedded in his palms but he ignored that.<p>

Ichigo felt his cheek where she'd smached and a few tears rolled down his cheeks like razor blades against his skin as her last three words replayed in his head.

_"I hate you!"_

He went back into his rehab room and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Orihime finally reached her car, crying and shaking.<p>

She started to punch the seat.

Finally giving up, she put her head on the steering wheel and cried.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow laughed, covered in pancake mix.<p>

"We burnt our pancakes...then we, uh...how did we get covered in pancake mix?" He laughed again.

Neliel couldn't stop laughing and she looked down at her and Grimmjow's messy clothes. "Well, someone over here, just had to throw some at me. You think that's not going to start a batter war?" She raised one eyebrow at him and then just burst out laughing. She looked down at her messy hands and grinned.

Grimmjow laughed and scratched his head. "Yeah..."

He laughed again and pulled Neliel closer to him and kissed her.

Neliel grinned against his lips as she could taste the pancake mix on his lips.

Grimmjow pulled away and laughed again looking down at their messy clothes. "Hmmm...we should get cleaned up."

Neliel smiled and stared into his gorgeous intensifying blue eyes. She didn't want to move but she sighed and put her hands on his messy chest. "Yeah...I suppose we should."

Grimmjow looked at her and grinned. "You do know I only have one bathroom, right?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Neliel blushed. "No thank you. I wanna take a shower **alone **for once?"

"What do ya mean? You take a shower alone all the time at your house."

"Yeah, in **my **house. But whenever I take a shower in your house,** you **always jump in the shower and then we end up doing...other things." She said blushing.

Grimmjow grinned.

"So no! I take a shower by **my**self and you wait your turn! Got it, mister?"

"Fine."

"Oh and if you don't mind I'm gonna steal one of your boxers and shirts!" She yelled as she ran into his room.

"Not the new ones!" Grimmjow yelled back.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat in her living room, Ichigo's words running through her head.<p>

She was debating to call him, or just move on like he wanted her to. Tapping her fingers on her cell phone she sighed, grabbing her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, Renji!"

"Orihime? Hey, how are you?"

Orihime bit her lip.

"I'm good. Uh. Are you doing anything tonight?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 30**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Renji was shocked by her question. "Uh, er, no I'm not actually. Why?"<p>

A small smile appeared on Orihime's face. "Uh, want to hang out?"

"Uh, y-yes! Sure, of course. As a...date?"

Orihime smiled to herself at his cute awkwardness. "Well...if you would want to call it that."

"Uh...yeah! That'd be great!" He blushed a bit and sighed. "So, I'll pick you up at...8:30?"

Orihime giggled lightly. "Yeah. That would be great. See you soon."

Orihime smiled to herself then hung up the phone. She looked over at the clock. 7:00. She ran into her bathroom and started to get ready.

* * *

><p>Neliel finished her shower and got out, grabbing a towel and driving herself off. She looked around the room for her clothes and groaned.<p>

"Crap. I forgot my clothes."

She wrapped the towel around herself tight, knowing full well that Grimmjow will try something.

"Grimmjow!"

No response.

"Grimmjow!"

No reponse.

"Ugh!"

She opened the door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. As she walked in she bumped into someone, sending her flying on top of him.

Grimmjow fell onto the kitchen floor with a thud, staring at Neliel whom was on top of him. "Uh, Nel..." He shook his head, and then looked at her again and smirked. "You do know that you're wearing just a towel, right?" He asked, checking her out.

Neliel bit her bottom lip and her cheeks flushed. "Uh..." she didn't know what to say. Her wet hair cascaded down her back and slowly slid off her shoulder, dripping wet droplets down on him.

Grimmjow (reluctantly) stood up, also helping Neliel up. "What are ya doing down here? I thought you didn't want me to see you like this?" He asked, still smirking.

"Well, if you had heard me when I was calling for you, I wouldn't be down here!"

"Weeellll," Grimmjow started, "I didn't hear ya. Now, go get dressed before I do somethin'." He turned to walk away.

Neliel cleared her throat. "Where's my clothes?"

Grimmjow grinned and turned his head to look at her. "What clothes?"

Neliel blushed. "Your boxers and T-Shirt! You know, the ones that I was supposed to wear since I didn't bring any clothes!"

"Hmm.." Grimmjow said rubbing his chin, seeming to be thinking deeply as he checked her out again. "I think I like you better like this."

Neliel's blushed deepened. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Give me the clothes now!"

Grimmjow sighed dramatically. He went over to the kitchen cabinet and took the clothes out and gave it to her. "Here."

He watched as she took the clothes and walked back up the stairs. He stared at her curves. He hissed. "She's such a fuckin' tease."

Neliel began to put on her shirt but then looked back at the cracked-open bathroom door to make sure Grimmjow wasn't being his usual naughty self when it came to her changing. She grinned as there was no sign of him.

She pulled on the shirt and picked up his boxers and put them on. She ran her hand through her hair, combing it with her fingers and walked out.

Grimmjow grinned as she walked out of the bathroom. He always loved it when she wears his clothes.

"You can take a shower now."

Grimmjow sighed. "It would've been easier if we took a shower together." He said.

Neliel rolled her eyes. "Get over it and go take a shower."

* * *

><p>I know that most of you wanted to see Orihime and Renji's date but I wanted to do a little GrimmNel.<p>

But the next chapter will be Orihime and Renji's date!


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 31**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>After getting ready for her date with Renji, Orihime became nervous. Renji was a good friend of hers, so why was she getting nervous to be on a date with him?<p>

She shrugged off the thought and waited for Renji to get to her house.

There was a knock at the dark mahogany colored door of Orihime's town house.

Renji brushed off his leather jacket and took a deep breath as he waited to see her beautiful face once more.

Orihime ran up to the door, taking a deep breath, she opened it.

"Hi." She said grinning at Renji. Now, she know why she was so nervous. The guy was a babe.

Renji looked up at her, a wide smile spread along the corners of his lips. "You look pretty." He complemented. "Ready to go?"

Orihime's cheeks tinted pink as she smiled at Renji. As she took his hand a shiver went down her spine. "Yeah." She shut the door behind him as they walked to his car.

Renji smiled and pulled open the passenger door of his car. He was being a true gentleman and without knowing it, being the polar opposite of Ichigo.

As Orihime slid into the passenger seat of Renji's car, she was happy that someone was really treating her like a women and not like a sex-toy like Ichigo treated her.

Renji shut the door behind her and climbed into the front seat. He slipped his key into the ignition and listened as it roared to life. "Ah." He exhaled. "Got to love the sound of a Mustang." He admired and nodded to himself.

He turned to Orihime and chuckled. "Sorry."

Orihime giggled, "No, it's alright..." she turned to him, "I thought it was cute." She bit her bottom lip so her wide grin wouldn't show.

A cute, crooked smile pulled at his lips and he turned back to the wheel. After a little of drving, Renji spoke up, "So, what made you call me?" He raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

Orihime played with the end of her jacket. "Well, since the other night we didn't get to talk much...because of Grimmjow. I uh, wanted to hang out with you." She said, turning her head to him.

A quick micro-expression of disappointment flashed across his face and he just nodded his head. "Oh, okay. Why didn't you call Shuuhei? You guys were hitting it off I thought."

Orihime sighed.

"Because, Shuuhei is a close friend of mine and I would never like him like that. You on the other hand, I like you." Orihime admitted feeling embarrassed, she slouched in the seat a little.

A smile returned to Renji's face and he looked over at her, his eyes scanning her slouched posture.

He chuckled. "You're too modest and nervous. Relax, I like you too."

Orihime sat up, and looked at him. "You like me too?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He glanced over at her before looking back at the road. "Anybody would be lucky to be with you. And, if any guy treat you bad you say the word and I'll kick their ass." He chuckled.

"Ichigo is first on the list." Orihime said under her breath.

Looking back at Renji, she smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He tipped his head in her direction, not catching the first thing she had said.

"Oh! We're here." He exclaimed as he pulled up to the diner parking lot. He opened her door for her and apologized as she got out. "I know it's not real fancy, but my Aunt owns this place and I figured we could talk more."

Orihime put her hand on his shoulder. "Renji, it's fine. Really." She assured him.

"Come on." She said, taking Renji's hand and walking into the diner.

Renji smiled to himself as he laced his fingers with hers.

They were seated at a window table. A musky, pink and orange glow rested in the misty air outside.

Renji glanced at the menu and then put it down and stared out the window and then at Orihime. "See anything you'd like to have?"

Orihime looked at him from the menu, leaning forward she smiled. "Yeah maybe..." She shook her head then said, "Yeah...uh...the steak and salad looks good."

He chuckled at her apparent crush on him. He continued to watch her from behind her laminated dinner menu. The sun finally drifted away, the sky now dark and stars glimmered down at them.

Orihime put down the menu and folded her arms on her chest. "The sky looks great tonight." She said, taking a look out the window then back at Renji.

Renji smiled, studying her beautiful face. He took a deep breath and ignored her comment. "You've changed so much since High School."

Orihime sat up, surprised at his comment.

"What do you mean?" She asked, studying his expression and getting nothing.

"I mean, you've just changed, physically and personality-wise." His voice was calm and melodic.

Orihime sighed.

"Yeah. In high school, I was a dorky, ditzy girl." Orihime huffed, looking down then back at him.

Renji chuckled, his brown eyes looking down at the smooth, marble table and then back at Orihime.

"Yeah, you were a dork." He joked, laughing at his own joke.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 32**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>After they'd order it became awkwardly silent.<p>

"Uh, so..." Renji tapped his fingers along the marble table and then sighed. "Steak sounds good."

Orihime nodded, then sighed as she rested her elbow on the table.

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, "I'm sorry." Orihime finally said.

Renji took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. I just haven't seen you in a long time. I don't know what to talk to you about. What have you been up to?" He tried to make conversation, but was failing.

Orihime sat back in the seat looking at him. "Same old, same old." She lied, putting on a fake smile.

"Well, there's been a lot of unnecessary drama lately. But I don't want to talk about that...Uh. So what's new with you?" Orihime asked.

Renji could tell something was wrong, but he decided to let it slide for now.

"Hmm, not much, really. I'm still doing football. It's my passion!" He laughed. "But, I'm also just hanging out with friends and going to parties."

Orihime smiled. Renji was always the Jock. He never paid much attention to her before she became friends with Ichigo who used to be his best friend.

"Oh, parties..." Orihime said with a laugh, "Nel doesn't allow me to party anymore." She said, half-jokingly. Giggling again, she glanced around the diner.

Renji cocked his head to the side and stared at her, confused. "Why doesn't she let you go to parties?"

Orihime turned her attention back to Renji. "She doesn't want me drinking anymore. I also don't want to drink anymore." She confessed, looking down a bit.

Taylor frowned and looked into her eyes deeply.

"Orihime...don't tell me you're an alcoholic." He whispered, shaking his head in disappointment.

Orihime's eyes flew open. "No!" She shouted.

"I'm not. I would just drink and I was just ruining myself. I partied too much and..." Orihime looked down. "I didn't care about anyone else, and then Nel just made me come to my senses."

She sighed.

"Renji, uh...I know I come off as the 'little good virgin girl' but honestly, that's not who I am at all. I used to be, but I grew up." Orihime said leaning back in the booth, biting her bottom lip and looking at Renji.

Renji sighed and he thought harder about what else she could have meant by 'grew up' and his eyes widened. "W-wait...you don't mean...y-you're not a..."

Orihime laughed, "A virgin...?" She finished for him. "No, I'm not."

She took a deep breath. "...maybe we shouldn't talk about this on a first date."

Renji wanted to know more but could see how uncomfortable she was about it. He could see something flash in her eyes. Regret? He wasn't sure and it only left him wanting to know even more.

"Um, yeah, you're probably right."

Orihime nodded, trying to change the subject she spoke up "Ugh, where is that waiter?" She asked, not really looking for an answer.

Renji chuckled at her obvious attempt at changing the subject.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom, his electric blue hair wet, dripping water down his face. He only had his boxers on and walked back to his room where he left his fiancé.<p>

Opening the door, he saw her lying on the bed. Clearing his throat, he smirked.

Neliel sat up in bed and looked at him. She blushed a darker shade of pink as she quickly checked out his seductive, wet body. She watched as water droplets slid down his muscular chest and down into his boxers.

She bit her lip in embarrassment and looked back up at his eyes. "Uh..."

Grimmjow smirked. He had no idea why she was embarrassed. She's seen him like this plenty of times, but it still amused him.

He leaned in to kiss Neliel, the warmth of his skin bounced down onto hers. Pulling away, he smirked at her flushed face and sat down next to her.

Neliel's body flushed and she knew her body wanted more but she tried to let it go.

Grimmjow sensed that she wanted more of him. Laughing and shaking his head, he kissed her passionately.

Neliel was surprised by the kiss, but she didn't refuse. She kissed back and slowly placed her hands onto his hot, wet chest.

Grimmjow slowly ran his warm hands up her back, moving his hand all the way up to her neck. Still kissing her, he gently placed her on the bed, placing his hands on his hips.

They pulled away for oxygen and Grimmjow leaned in to kiss her again, but she put her index finger on his mouth.

Neliel smirked, "Uh uh," she mused, "We have a date, remember? You promised me."

Grimmjow groaned and rested his head on her neck. How could she just ruin their moment? And just for a stupid date that he promised her. Why did he have to promise her.

Neliel giggled. "Come on!"

She pushed him off and went downstairs, giggling.

Grimmjow groaned and laid down on his bed.

"Grimmjow! Come on!"

Grimmjow sighed and went downstairs to see his fiancé, at the door, smiling like a little school girl.

He shook his head as he put on his shoes and jacket. Why did he have to have such a hyperactive fiancé?


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 33**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Neliel looked at Grimmjow confused as he parked the car in front of her house.<p>

"What are we doing here?"

"So, you could get dressed. Unless you wanna go on a date with boxers and a T-Shirt on." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Neliel looked down at herself, examining her small frame with his boxers and t-shirt. She pouted and looked at him, "Can't I just go like this?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I wouldn't mind but," He growled, "there are some perverts out there who will be checkin' ya out and I don't want that."

Neliel giggled at Grimmjow's overprotectiveness.

"Now go and get ready. Be sexy as always and we'll go to dinner."

Neliel giggled as she got out of the car. "Wait for me!" She said before she closed the door and walked to her door and went inside.

* * *

><p>"So," Renji sighed, putting down his fork and rubbing his hands together. "What should we do know."<p>

Orihime finished her last bite of her steak and smile.

"Well, it's up to you. We can go to the park and walk around, or we can just hang out some more." She suggested and smiled as she looked into Renji's brown eyes.

Another smile crept its way along his lips and he nodded. He signed the bill and then stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

"How about we go to the park? I hear the lake is beautiful at night."

Orihime smiled, taking his hand she stood up. "Yeah, I've heard that too." She interlaced her fingers with his and walked out of the diner with him.

He gripped her fingers tighter around his as he led her out into the parking lot. He strutted over his red Mustang and opened up the passenger door for her.

"For you, my lady." He joked.

"Oh, thank you." Orihime said jokingly.

She let go of his hand and slid into the passenger seat of his car.

Renji let out a light chuckle.

He slipped the key into the ignition and listened closely as it roared to life. "That's my girl!" He spoke to the car, and turned to Orihime. "Doesn't she sound pretty?" He shot her a playful grin.

Orihime smiled, his playful young boy charm getting to her. "She sounds...pretty?" Orihime said, followed with a small laugh.

He laughed a hoarse, deep laugh and started driving towards the park.

...

Orihime held onto Renji's hand tightly as they walked towards the lake.

Renji walked up to edge of the water and walked onto the wooden dock, pulling Orihime along with him.

As they reached the end, he gazed out at the lake. "Wow, it it beautiful." He breathed, taking in the view.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful."

As he stared back out at the water, his face lit up. A chuckling smirk formed across his lips and he let go of her hand. He ran back the start of the dock and quickly yanked off his top, exposing his rippling, hard-core chest. He crouched down and yelled to Orihime:

"Count me off!"

Orihime laughed, checking him out quickly she shouted, "1...2...3..JUMP!" She ran over to the dock as she shouted.

He laughed and jumped into the lake.

As he came up for air, he gasped and laughed more. His body shivered once from the shock of the cold war, but soon shook it off and gazed up at Orihime.

"Care to join me?" He asked.

Orihime laughed, "I have nothing to swim in!" She said, smiling.

"Oh, come on!" He pushed, swimming over towards her. He pretended not to be able to get up and fell back into the water.

"Oh no, look at that, looks like I need a hand. Could you just..." He held out his hand, smirking.

Orihime shook her head. "Fine, I'm coming in!"

She took of her shirt, so she only had her bra and shorts on. Standing up, she jumped into the lake. As she came up for air, she shivered.

"You could have at least told me how cold it was." Orihime whined, then swam over to Renji.

Renji couldn't help but stare at her half-exposed chest as she took off her shirt, after all what guy wouldn't. He took a deep breath and laughed as she shivered swimming towards him.

"Oops, guess I forgot that part?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** My Immortal

**Summary:** Five best friends, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel and Rukia. They all have loves of their lives. Except Rukia. One night, Rukia messes everything up... for Orihime and Ichigo... by sleeping with Ichigo. Then everything changes for them for the rest of their high school years. Until they all move onto their lives... sort of.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rating:** M (for sexual stuff, and swearing)

**Chapter 34**

_Everyone here may or may not be in character! Like I said, it all belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

><p>Orihime made a face and hit him playfully. "So, what was the point going in here?"<p>

"Oh, I don't really, really. I just felt like going in the water." Renji chuckled and saw her shivering. "Oh! Are you cold? Sorry, come here." He grinned and pulled her closer. The warmth of his skin radiated off his chest and onto hers as he struggled not to hug her too close.

Orihime smiled, looking at him she laughed and shook her head.

Renji let out a light chuckle as he spoke. "What?"

Orihime looked up at him. "I never thought I'd be here with someone like you when I was in high school." She said.

"Well, we're not in high school. Things change, people change, you've...changed."

Orihime's face flushed, she wanted to kiss him so badly. She didn't know either to, A. kiss him or B. just let him hold her. She kind of wanted both.

Renji could see she wanted more of him. "You know, I may be the virgin in this situation, but I know when a girl wants something of me."

He smirked and leaned closer, inching his face downwards. He brushed his nose against the side of hers as he trailed his lips along her lips, drawing out the time for a kiss.

Orihime smirked, and pressed her lips onto his. She pressed her body closer to his, and kissed him more.

He kissed her back, dancing his lips along hers and completely forgetting everything. The cold water had numbed him by now that it didn't bother him.

Orihime pulled away from their kiss. "Um, wow." was all Orihime could say.

He grinned and his cheeks flushed. "Well, thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Orihime blushed. "Sooo." She said, finally putting her arms around him.

"It's getting kind of late. Do you think Nel's looking for you?" He continued to sneak peeks at her chest as he spoke.

Orihime shrugged. "I think she can manage me staying out. She's not my mom." She said, holding back a smile and the urge to kiss him again.

Renji chuckled. "Oh really? She sort of seems like it sometimes."

Orihime made a cface then sighed. "We should get out of the water." She suggested, remembering how cold she was.

"Oh, right! Yeah sure here." He jumped out of the water and shook violently as the cold water seeped through his jeans, suffusing his body and freezing him numb. "Woo! It is cold!"

Orihime shivered. "Come on!"

She grabbed her shirt and ran to his car, and he threw his shirt on and dashed after her.

* * *

><p>Neliel laughed hysterically and pushed Grimmjow's shoulders. "That's mean!" She accused, still laughing regardless as they were driving home from their date.<p>

Neliel was having a giggle fest at everything Grimmjow said. Perhaps she'd had just a few too many drinks.

"Well it's true!" He chuckled, but knew he shouldn't have let her have those martinis.

"S-so! You don't have to talk about it!" She pushed him again and fell back against the soft leather seat giggling like a fool. "So, where are we going now?"

"I'm dropping you off at home." Grimmjow said, turning to her then back to the road.

"What? Why?" She whined. She inched over towards Grimmjow in her seat and walked her fingers up his arm.

"Nel.." Grimmjow sighed, "You're a bit tipsy...wait that's an understatement. You're drunk." He said followed by a small laugh. "I have work tomorrow. I won't be able to spend the night with you. I'm gonna call the princess."

"What?" She laughed and then kissed at the exposed skin on his arm since he was wearing a sleveless black shirt. "I don't want you to call Orihime!" She whined.

"I wanna go to your house!" Her fingers inched their way to his chest and traced her finger down his chest.

Grimmjow pulled his car into Neliel's drive way. "Babe, I'm gonna call the princess. You're drunk and I have to go. Now come on." They got out of the car and Grimmjow opened Neliel's door for her.

Neliel jumped at him, kissing his lips roughly and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Grimmjow kissed her back, closing the door with his foot and walked into Neliel's house as she continued kissing him roughly and moving her hands all over his body.

Grimmjow pulled back. He wanted to continue kissing her but he didn't want to have sex with her when she was drunk.

"Nel, you're drunk..." Grimmjow sighed, reaching into his pocket; he dialed Orihime's cell phone number. _Come on, princess. You're not doin' anythin'. Pick up the damn phone. _He thought to himself as the phone rang.

Neliel sighed sharply and slowly got up. "GRIMMY!" she whined, her vision began to blur heavier. "Whoa.." she muttered softly and blinked repeatedly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the phone. Once Orihime's voice came onto the other line, he sighed. It was her voice mail.

"Princess, it's Grimmjow. Call me back. Nel is uh...well she's drunk. Ugh. Hurry up and call me." He hung up, putting his cell phone back into his pocket.


End file.
